Something we need
by CloOm
Summary: Suite à la bataille de NY, les Avengers s'éparpillent. Mais ils vont rapidement se retrouver à vivre dans la Tour du milliardaire de l'équipe, se rendant compte que c'est ce dont ils avaient besoin pour éloigner la solitude que tous connaissent pour différents raisons. Certains se rapprocheront plus que d'autres dans cette nouvelle et singulière famille.
1. Chapter 1

J'en avais rapidement parlé il y a quelques semaines à la fin de l'un de mes OS alors voilà la fameuse multi.  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les OS… ;)

L'histoire commence juste après la bataille de New York, ne prenant donc pas en compte les films suivants, même si quelques références y seront faites, comme dans ce premier chapitre où vous reconnaîtrez sans doute des dialogues repris d'Iron Man 3.

Je ferais en sorte de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, même si la fic est bien avancée cela me laissera le temps d'écrire la fin, et de faire quelques modifications dans les différents chapitres, tout en postant régulièrement.

Bien sûr je ne laisse pas tomber les OS, si j'ai le temps et l'inspiration j'en posterai un entre deux chapitres de cette fic, mais je ne promets rien ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1. Hawkeye

« Tu viens de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Oui, Tony. » répondit Steve.

« Comme dans un rendez-vous… romantique ? » fini Tony incertain.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je… j'espérais que toi et moi… » Steve s'arrêta une seconde avant de battre en retraite, tout en maudissant Natasha de l'avoir convaincu que cela serait une bonne idée et que Tony dirait oui. « Excuse-moi je me suis trompé, oublie ça. »

* * *

 _5 mois plus tôt._

Tony était encore en train de pester contre sa cafetière -qui avait décidé de rendre l'âme juste avant qu'il soit obligé d'aller voir Fury au SHIELD- en entrant dans le café au coin de la rue de sa Tour pour s'acheter une tasse de son liquide vital. Alors qu'il attendait sa commande, il jeta un œil aux alentours avant de s'arrêter sur une personne assise à une table, seul, le menton appuyé dans sa main, le regard portait sur quelque chose à l'extérieur que lui seul semblait voir. Il leva un sourcil se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, le milliardaire aurait parié que le SHIELD l'avait déjà renvoyé en mission. Après avoir récupérer sa tasse, il se dirigea vers la table et s'assit en face de l'autre homme qui releva la tête, la surprise se lisant sur son visage quand il le vit.

« Salut. »  
« Tony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
« Café. » répondit-il en levant sa tasse devant le visage du blond. « Puis rendez-vous avec Fury, ce qui explique mon besoin de café, et ma cafetière n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me lâcher cet après-midi. Et toi ? »  
« Oh… euh… »  
« Tu n'as pas été renvoyé en mission à l'autre bout du monde par le SHIELD ? »  
« Non. Et ça ne risques pas d'arriver tout de suite. Je n'ai même pas accès au quartier général. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Restriction de sécurité, le temps que le SHIELD décide si oui ou non je suis fiable après l'épisode Loki. »  
« Sérieusement ? Ils sont si paranoïaques que ça ? »  
« Faut croire. »  
« Et tu vis où ? Parce que j'imagine que normalement tu occupes des quartiers au SHIELD. »

Clint haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Tu n'as pas d'appart, ou quelque part… »  
« Pas vraiment non. »  
« Et où sont tes affaires ? »

L'archer fit un signe de tête vers le sac posé sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« J'ai un certain nombre de chambre vide à la Tour, viens t'installer. »  
« Vraiment ? »

Tony ne répondit pas à la question et se leva.

« Je te retrouve à la Tour après mon rendez-vous avec Fury. » annonça-t-il avant de prendre sa tasse de café et de sortir alors que le visage de Clint s'étira d'un grand sourire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'archer jeta sa propre tasse de café vide et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la Tour Stark. Bien sûr il aurait dû se douter que la sécurité présente dans le hall de la Tour ne le laisserait pas monter. Il ressortit dans la rue et réfléchi à ses options, il pouvait attendre que Tony rentre ou rentrer par ses propres moyens. Il monta sur le toit d'un bâtiment voisin dont la sécurité n'était pas celle de Stark et sorti son arc et une flèche, deux minutes plus tard il était sur la plateforme d'atterrissage d'Iron Man. Il se dirigea vers la porte en verre et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il fronça les sourcils, entrer dans la Tour par le bas était impossible mais par le haut aucune sécurité ? Etonnant de la part de Stark.

« Agent Barton, bienvenue. » Clint sursauta, et jeta un œil tout autour de lui. « Monsieur Stark m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, vous pouvez choisir la chambre que vous souhaitez, en dehors de celle de Monsieur, évidemment. »

L'archer se retourna une fois de plus avant de se souvenir que Tony avait une IA partout autour de lui, qui devait être entre autre responsable de la sécurité, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait pu entrer aussi facilement si Tony l'avait prévenu de son arrivée.

« Euh… JARVIS, c'est ça ? »

« En effet. »

« Enchanté. »

« Moi de même Agent Barton. »

Sous la direction de JARVIS, Clint trouva les chambres et s'en appropria une. Il jeta un œil tout autour et se demanda si Tony le laisserait rester même quand il pourrait reprendre ses quartiers au SHIELD, parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se remettre au 10 m² du SHIELD après ça. Après un moment il remonta à l'étage supérieur et réalisa que la grande pièce par laquelle il était arrivé était celle qui avait été saccagé par les affrontements avec Loki mais aucune trace ne restait de l'événement. Tony choisi ce moment pour faire son retour dans sa Tour et sourit à l'archer.

« J'étais certain que tu trouverais un moyen de rentrer sans aide. »

Clint sourit aussi, avant de désigner la pièce dans son ensemble.

« Tu as déjà tout refait. » dit l'archer en regardant l'ingénieur s'asseoir sur son canapé.

« Ouais je ne voulais pas laisser ça en plan, et puis ça m'a occupé l'esprit. » répondit Tony en tendant le carton à pizza, avec lequel il était revenu, vers Clint qui vint s'installer sur le canapé à côté du milliardaire.

« Occupé l'esprit ? »

« On a rompu avec Pepper, c'était consenti des deux côtés, on a toujours été plus amis qu'autre chose mais c'était étrange de ne plus l'avoir constamment, ou presque, ici. »

« Désolé. »

« Pas de soucis. T'as passé tes trois dernières semaines dans ce café seul ? »

« Pas dans ce café, non. Et Fury a envoyé Natasha sur une mission il y a deux semaines, elle n'est pas encore rentrée. »

« Et t'as pas vu Steve ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il est même au courant que je suis encore à New York. D'après ce que je sais il a un appartement dans Brooklyn, mis à disposition par le SHIELD. »

« Brooklyn, évidemment. » sourit l'ingénieur.

« T'as des nouvelles de Banner ? »

« Il a décliné mon offre pour une chambre et un labo ici, il est reparti en Inde. »

« Quant à Thor il doit toujours être sur Asgard. Tu crois qu'il reviendra dans le coin un jour ? »

« Si Jane y est sans doute. »

« Hum… En faites c'est le mec qui n'est même pas de cette planète qui a une copine, et n'est pas solitaire une fois la bataille fini. »

« On dirait. »

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes pendant lesquels Clint laissa son regard errer à travers les immenses fenêtres donnant sur la ville en contre bas, alors que Tony avait la tête appuyé contre le dossier, les yeux fermés.

« Qu'est-ce que Fury te voulait ? » demanda finalement l'archer.

« Piquer certaines technologies de Stark Industries pour les mettre entre les mains de ses chercheurs, qui feraient plus de dégâts avec que lorsque que je construisais des armes. »

« Je vois. » Clint fini sa part de pizza avant de s'étirer, essayant de chasser un peu la fatigue qu'il ressentait mais sans succès. « Si ça te dérange pas je vais aller me coucher, je ne me rappel même plus quand j'ai dormi dans un vrai lit la dernière fois. »

« Pas de soucis, bonne nuit Hawkeye. »

« Bonne nuit Iron Man. »

Une fois Clint sortit, Tony se leva et se dirigea vers son atelier, il avait certainement une centaine de choses à finir, en plus de réparer sa cafetière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Clint, un peu déboussolé, se demanda une seconde où il se trouvait, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les fenêtres et la vue que celles-ci offraient sur Manhattan, lui rappelant la journée précédente. Une fois les souvenirs revenu il se leva du lit confortable et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sérieusement, ce lit et cette douche… un vrai bonheur, il ne pourrait jamais revivre au SHIELD après ça. Une fois habillé, il remonta comme la veille et entra dans la cuisine, il resta perplexe devant la cafetière qui trônait sur le plan de travail.

« Puis-je vous aider Agent Barton ? »

Clint leva les yeux au plafond par reflexe, même s'il savait que c'était complètement futile.

« Salut JARVIS. »

« Bonjour Agent Barton. »

« Je cherchais juste à prendre un petit déjeuner. » informa l'archer.

« Je peux m'occuper du café, le reste est à votre disposition dans le réfrigérateur ou les placards. Si vous cherchez quelque chose de précis faites le moi savoir. »

« Café, génial, merci JARVIS. »

« C'est un plaisir Agent Barton. »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Clint, hein. » précisa-t-il, mais en étant persuadé l'impression que ce serait inutile.

Après avoir récupéré son café, Clint s'installa au bar de la cuisine et chercha des yeux une télécommande pour activer l'écran qui se trouvait face à lui, après une minute il abandonna sa recherche.

« Euh, JARVIS il n'y a pas de télécommande dans cette tour ? »

« Si vous voulez parler de la télévision il suffit de me demander. »

« Okay, donc pour utiliser chaque objet électronique il suffit de demander ? »

« Vous avez bien compris. Vous souhaitez une chaîne ou un programme en particulier ? »

« Disney channel ? »

« Bien sûr, Agent Barton. » à l'entente de cette phrase Clint fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas si cela était possible, bien qu'avec Tony il était certain de devoir s'attendre à tout, mais il était persuadé que le ton de l'IA était amusé.

Quand vingt minutes plus tard Tony entra dans la cuisine pour se diriger vers la cafetière, il ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant le dessin animé que regardait Barton.

« Le marsupilami, hein ? »

« Quoi, j'adore ce dessin animé. »

« C'est ce que tu regardais avant dans tes quartiers au SHIELD ? » s'amusa l'ingénieur.

« Non, ils ont pas Disney channel. » répliqua Clint en jetant un œil à son hôte. « T'as passé toute la nuit dans ton atelier ? »

« Ouais, possible, après avoir réparé la cafetière qui était une priorité vitale. »

Après cet échange dans la cuisine chacun était rapidement retourné à ses occupations, et pendant deux jours les deux hommes se croisèrent de temps en temps, la plupart du temps dans la cuisine quand Tony venait se réapprovisionner en café. A la fin du deuxième jour alors qu'il était installé dans le canapé à faire défiler la liste de film que Tony avait, Clint s'arrêta sur un dossier au moment où l'ingénieur émergeait de son atelier, direction la cuisine.

« Pourquoi y a un dossier qui porte ton nom dans ta liste de films ? » interpella l'archer.

« Ça doit être les vidéos de l'atelier concernant le réacteur et l'armure depuis le début. » expliqua Tony en s'effondrant sur le canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains.

« Sérieux ? »

« Ouais. Vas-y jettes-y un œil si tu veux. » ajouta Tony en voyant le regard que Clint posait sur le dossier.

« Ça t'arrive de boire autre chose que du café ? » demanda l'archer en sélectionnant le dossier puis de lancer les vidéos sur l'écran du salon.

« Parfois. » informa l'ingénieur, avant de concentrer son attention sur l'écran, persuadé que Clint allait adorer certaines parties et il se doutait quelles seraient ses favorites.

« Aouch ! » s'exclama Clint, amusé, en voyant le Tony de la vidéo se prendre le plafond de son atelier, puis la séquence repris sur une autre image. Le blond rit en voyant l'ingénieur essayer de manier les stabilisateurs de vol une fois dans les airs.

« C'était comment le premier vol ? » demanda-t-il à la fin de la séquence.

« Génial sauf la fin, apparemment le sol de la terrasse était pas assez solide, je suis passé à travers, et j'ai détruit un piano et une voiture, en plus des sols. »

Clint éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

« Les derniers implants sont prêts, Monsieur. » interrompit JARVIS.

« Je dois y aller. »

« Les implants ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais en bas ? »

« Des améliorations pour l'armure. »

« Je peux… » commença Clint, qui voulait jeter un œil quand il travaillait, mais ne voulait pas s'imposer.

« Allez, viens Robin des bois. »

Clint sourit et suivit le génie. Même s'ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Clint pouvait découvrir un Tony très différent des apparences, et de ce que les journaux montraient de lui, et jusqu'à maintenant il aimait ce Tony là.

« Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'antre d'un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope ? »

Tony haussa un sourcil, Clint n'était pas avec eux quand il s'était défini de cette manière à Steve.

« Natasha. » dit simplement le blond comme explication alors qu'il regardait Tony prendre ce qui semblait être du matériel médical et l'apposer sur son bras.

« Aïe. »

« Tony ? »

« C'est rien, normal. » coupa l'ingénieur en répétant l'action à plusieurs reprises. « Micros répéteurs implantés, fin du processus. »

« Parfait, Monsieur. Et j'ai préparé des instructions de sécurité dont vous ne tiendrez aucun compte. »

« Non, comme toujours. Bien allons-y. »

« Monsieur, puis-je vous rappelez que vous êtes debout depuis près de 72 heures. » intervient JARVIS, complètement ignoré par son créateur alors que Clint le suivit des yeux quand Tony se dirigea vers une plateforme.

« Indique la date et l'heure. Mark 42, test de l'armure préhensile à propulsion autonome. Initialisation. JARVIS, musique. » Clint rit silencieusement en regardant Tony danser un moment, puis fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il essayait de faire, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux quand les morceaux de l'armure commencèrent à se diriger tout seul vers leur propriétaire et le recouvrir petit à petit, s'adaptant au corps de l'ingénieur.

« Allez, je le sens bien, balance tout. » Mais son sourire fit de nouveau son apparition en voyant Tony ne plus tout maîtriser.

« Ça va un peu trop vite, ralenti. Ralenti un petit… un petit peu. »

Le blond s'écarta de justesse avant de se prendre un morceau de l'armure dans le ventre et rit franchement en voyant le bond en arrière de Tony, quelques instants plus tard après que Tony se fut retrouvé au sol, les parties de l'armure volant un peu partout, il redoubla de rire en entendant JARVIS.

« C'est toujours une joie immense de vous voir travailler Monsieur. »

« Okay, 72 heures ça commence à faire long entre deux siestes. »

Clint présenta sa main pour aider l'ingénieur à se relever.

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu. » déclara le milliardaire en prenant la main tendu et se laissant tirer vers le haut par l'autre homme.

« Ce serait pas une mauvaise idée Iron Man. » Tony put sentir l'amusement dans la voix de Clint et leva les yeux au ciel, ils remontèrent en même temps et alors que le brun se dirigeait vers sa chambre, l'archer reparti dans le salon.

 _à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Encore merci pour les reviews ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira aussi :)

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 2.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent un soir, dîner et boire un verre pour se détendre. Clint avait pris l'initiative de cette soirée, voulant sortir Tony de son atelier et lui faire avaler autre chose que du café, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de l'ingénieur, et ce dernier ne fut pas difficile à convaincre.  
Quand ils furent de retour à la Tour, un agent de la sécurité appela Tony alors qu'ils traversaient le hall.

« Mr Stark ? »

« Oui ? » demanda ce dernier en se retournant.

« Il y a des personnes ici pour voir Monsieur Barton. »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Derrière, dans le bureau, j'ai refusé de les laisser monter. »

Clint jeta un œil sur Tony pour finalement croiser son regard. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans leurs esprits. _Agents du SHIELD._ Certainement là pour lui annoncer sa réhabilitation. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bureau et Tony demanda à l'agent de sécurité de les laisser seuls. En les voyant à plusieurs, Clint eut un mauvais pressentiment alors que l'un d'eux lui tendait une enveloppe. L'archer l'ouvrit et commença à lire les papiers. Ce fut rapide et les agents du SHIELD ne le remarquèrent pas, mais ça ne passa pas inaperçu à Tony. Clint avait repoussé un malaise qui essayait de s'emparer de lui. L'ingénieur s'approcha et jeta un œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'archer, ce qu'il lut le laissa perplexe. En effet, certains scientifiques avaient décrété que les effets du spectre de Loki n'étaient peut-être pas entièrement dissipés et que cela pouvait donc être dangereux pour le SHIELD.

« Nous devons récupérer toute vos affaires provenant du SHIELD, Monsieur Barton. »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! »

« Tony. » souffla Clint, voulant éviter que le milliardaire se lance dans une diatribe infini. « Je vais les ranger. »

« On vous accompagne. »

« Alors là hors de question. Coulson est le seul agent à avoir accès aux étages de cette tour, accès qui vient de lui être révoqué, vous pourrez l'en informer. »

« Mr Stark… »

« Restez ici. Et si vous bougez le petit doigt de cette pièce je redescends avec l'armure, c'est clair ? JARVIS assure-toi qu'aucun d'eux n'essaye de sortir d'ici. »

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. » répondit l'IA alors que Clint et Tony sortaient de la pièce et se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur. Alors que celui-ci gravissait les étages l'ingénieur détailla le blond, avant de prendre la parole.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

« Je crois que ton statut temporaire vient de passer à définitif. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta chambre ici. »

« Merci Tony. »

L'ingénieur lui offrit un léger sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage souhaité et prirent la direction de la chambre du blond. Tony donna un coup de main à Clint et vit le malaise quand il se saisit de l'arc.

« Okay, le SHIELD ne veut plus de tes compétences, et ce sont des putains d'abrutis, mais ce n'est pas le cas des Avengers. Alors c'est sûr on est moins souvent nécessaire, ce qui n'est pas plus mal cela dit, parce qu'une invasion extra-terrestre n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle j'ai vraiment envie de faire face toutes les semaines, mais tu seras toujours un membre de l'équipe aussi bizarre soit-elle. »

« Je vois pas comment sans mon arc. »

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne fabriquerais plus d'armes et les arcs ne sont pas ma spécialité, ni les flèches, mais je peux faire une exception. »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça Tony ? » demanda l'archer.

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour moi. J'ai bien compris que tu étais loin d'être celui que tout le monde voit dans les journaux mais… » Clint se fit couper par l'ingénieur.

« Je sais ce que c'est d'être solitaire et d'être persuadé qu'on a qu'une seule chose dans la vie, pendant un temps j'ai pensé que l'armure était la seule chose que j'avais, mais même dans ces moment-là au fond je savais que Pepper et Rhodey étaient là. » expliqua l'ingénieur, avant de changer de sujet lui-même mal à l'aise de parler de ce qu'il ressentait. « Tu veux que je redescende tes affaires ? »

« Non, c'est bon, je m'en occupe. » Tony le regarda sortir de sa chambre avec ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Il avait prévu de finir sa soirée voir même de passer la nuit dans son atelier, mais avec les derniers événements il décida d'attendre le retour de l'archer devant la télé, et voir si celui-ci voulait un peu de compagnie.

Dix minutes plus tard, Clint se laisser tomber sur le canapé de Tony à ses côtés.

« Dis-moi quand tu voudras passer à la conception d'un nouvel arc et de flèches, j'ai déjà quelques idées mais si y a des trucs que t'as toujours rêvé d'avoir. »

« Le premier arc équipé de la technologie Stark me paraît déjà pas mal, je te dirais si je pense à quelque chose. »

Après un moment, sans suivre ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran de la télé, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Clint parti se coucher, Tony jeta un œil sur lui alors qu'il s'éloignait puis prit la direction de son atelier.

« JARVIS, création d'un nouveau dossier. »

« Sous quel nom Monsieur. »

« Hawkeye. »

« Bien Monsieur, sur votre secteur privé, je présume. »

« En effet. »

Toute la nuit Tony s'activa aux premiers dessins et hologrammes du futur arc et des flèches, améliorant les plans que JARVIS avait récupérer dans la base du SHIELD. Il était aux alentours de 8 heures quand JARVIS l'interpella.

« Monsieur, il y a l'agent Coulson en bas. »

« Dis-lui d'aller voir ailleurs. » répliqua l'ingénieur.

« Il insiste, Monsieur, il voudrait voir Monsieur Barton. »

« Où est Clint ? »

« Toujours en train de dormir, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Monsieur Barton a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. »

« Tu m'étonnes. » soupira Tony « Okay, laisse l'agent monter. »

Tony délaissa son atelier pour remonter à l'étage supérieur, il arriva dans la grande pièce au même moment que Coulson.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Parler à Clint. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ecoutez Stark, bien que ça ne vous regarde pas, je ne suis pas d'accord avec la décision prise par le SHIELD, décision qu'ils ont pris il y a déjà plusieurs semaines, et si la réponse que Clint a reçu à mis autant de temps à arriver c'est parce que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour lui éviter ça. »

« Avant que vous ne répliquiez, je dois vous informer que l'agent Coulson dit la vérité, Monsieur. » intervient l'IA qui avait piraté une fois de plus le SHIELD et trouvé des documents attestant des essais infructueux de Coulson pour la réhabilitation de l'archer.

« Où est Clint ? » demanda l'agent en roulant des yeux sachant très bien comment JARVIS avait pu avoir accès à ces informations.

« En train de dormir. »

« Ça vous dérange si je l'attends ? »

« Non, touchez à rien, et JARVIS, redonne accès à la Tour à Agent, mais préviens-moi quand même avant qu'il débarque. »

« Bien sûr, Monsieur. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites en bas ? »

« Une exception. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si le SHIELD ne veut plus faire confiance à Clint soit, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour les Avengers. Alors je me remets à la fabrication d'armes, en l'occurrence un arc et des flèches. »

« Vous connaissez les mensurations dont Clint a besoin ? »

« Ce ne sont que des hologrammes pour le moment, et ils sont basés sur les plans du SHIELD pour les dimensions. Mais je ferais appel à Clint pour être sûr avant de passer au prototype. »

« Où je pourrais vous confirmer les informations. Clint peut dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. »

« Si un seul boulon quitte cet atelier pour arriver au SHIELD je donnes pas cher de votre peau Coulson. »

JARVIS attendit que Clint ait récupéré une tasse de café avant de le prévenir.

« Monsieur Barton, l'Agent Coulson est actuellement dans l'atelier de Monsieur Stark, il était venu pour vous parler. »

« Merci JARVIS. » répondit Clint avant de se diriger vers l'atelier, sans avoir manqué le changement d'appellation de JARVIS à son encontre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant dans l'antre du génie.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. »

« Ça va merci, tu peux partir. »

« Clint… Je suis désolé, je me suis battu pour toi ces dernières semaines, mais rien n'y a fait. Et je voulais venir moi-même t'annoncer la nouvelle mais je n'étais pas à New York hier et le SHIELD voulait récupérer tes affaires le plus vite possible. »

« Tu es déjà reparti en mission, alors que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital ?»

« On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça, juste quelques petites choses à régler à Washington. »

« Attends, tu étais à l'hôpital alors comment tu as pu être au courant pour le SHIELD et moi. »

« J'étais dans un lit, pas mort, Clint. »

L'archer sourit, savoir qu'il avait tué plusieurs personnes dont des agents du SHIELD alors qu'il était sous l'influence de Loki était difficile à vivre avec, mais quand il avait cru, comme tout le monde, que Coulson était mort, sa haine envers Loki avait décuplé. Tout le monde voyait l'agent comme quelqu'un de froid et pragmatique, mais Clint avait eu l'occasion de voir Coulson dans différentes situations, au SHIELD, en mission, mais aussi hors du travail, et dans ces moments-là il ne semblait pas aussi inaccessible. L'archer était sans doute l'une des personne à connaître le mieux Phil et c'est pour ça que sa fausse mort l'avait sans doute plus affecté que les autres, et savoir que son ami était toujours de son côté malgré ce qu'il s'était passé avec Loki, malgré ce que pensait et avait décidé le SHIELD lui remontait le moral.

« Merci. »

« J'assure toujours tes arrières, tu le sais. »

« Bien sûr. » sourit l'archer.

Coulson se dirigea vers la sortie de l'atelier, serrant l'épaule de Clint au passage avant de saluer les deux hommes et de sortir de la Tour.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard un colis arriva au SHIELD, Coulson le posa sur son bureau et inspecta la boîte, surpris qu'il n'y ait pas le nom de l'expéditeur, avant de finalement l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il découvrit un coffret en bois avec le bouclier de Captain America gravé dessus. Il ouvrit la boîte et eu un léger sourire en voyant ce qu'elle contenait, le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus en lisant le mot laissé à l'intérieur.

 _'Vous aurez peut-être l'occasion de les faire signer celles-ci. T.S.'_

Il reposa les cartes Captain America dans le coffret et le rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau.

* * *

 _à suivre... dans le prochain chapitre la Tour se remplit petit à petit..._


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois merci à tout(e)s pour vos reviews ! Ca y est les autres débarquent à la Tour à tour de rôle ;)

Bonne lecture, et bon week-end !

* * *

Chapitre 3.

« Monsieur, le Docteur Banner est dans l'ascenseur. » Tony releva la tête de l'arc qui prenait forme entre ses mains en entendant la voix de JARVIS, il attrapa un chiffon et s'essuya partiellement les mains avec en se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur sur lequel il découvrit Bruce tout juste sorti de l'ascenseur.

« Bruce, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » déclara-t-il faisant se tourner l'autre homme vers lui.

« Je me demandais si ta proposition tenait toujours ? »

Tony sourit à la question avant de répondre « Bien sûr. Content de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Tony. »

« Le labo qui t'es réservé est deux étages en dessous, en ce qui concerne la chambre tu as l'embarras du choix, il y en a que deux d'occupées. »

« Deux ? »

« Barton. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Le SHIELD ne lui fait plus confiance, en dehors de Coulson, après l'épisode Loki. » expliqua l'ingénieur.

« Vraiment ? Comment il le prend ? »

« Mieux que prévu. Il reste un Avengers, et dès qu'il aura de nouveau un arc entre les mains il sera au top de la forme. »

« Tu reprends la conception d'armes, Tony ? »

« Uniquement pour lui, ou pour les Avengers. » répliqua l'ingénieur. « Bien que tu n'en ai pas besoin, je ne préfères pas voir les dégâts que Hulk ferait avec… quoique ce soit. »

Bruce sourit et suivit Tony quand ce dernier lui fit signe en s'éloignant.

* * *

Steve venait de sortir d'une réunion avec Fury et se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment quand il entendit la voix de Natasha au détour d'un couloir.

« Comment ça Clint n'a pas été réhabilité ? »

« Natasha, je suis désolé mais c'est le cas, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour m'opposer à cette décision mais cela n'a rien changé. » essaya de calmer Coulson.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Steve en arrivant près des deux agents du SHIELD.

« Clint ne fait plus parti du SHIELD. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Je n'ai pas mis les pieds au SHIELD depuis quelques temps. Mais pourquoi Clint… »

« Connerie de Loki. » coupa la rousse.

« Mais il est redevenu lui-même, non ? »

« Pas complètement d'après le SHIELD, ou en tous cas il y a un _risque_. » déclara Natasha, son ton dévoilant ce qu'elle pensait clairement de la décision prise par le SHIELD.

« Ecoutez, Clint fait toujours partie des Avengers, et le SHIELD ne peut rien contre ça, d'accord ? »

« Heureusement, oui. Où est-ce qu'il est ? » demanda la rousse.

« Chez Stark. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonnèrent Steve et Natasha en même temps.

« Stark a appris la situation de Clint avant de connaitre la décision du SHIELD, il l'a invité à la Tour en attendant et étant donné les circonstances je crois que Clint y est installé définitivement, en tous cas jusqu'à ce qu'il le souhaite. »

« Merci, je vais aller le voir. »

« Je t'accompagnes. »

Une fois à la Tour, Natasha et Steve purent entrer facilement grâce aux codes d'accès que Natasha possédait toujours et que Tony n'avait jamais réinitialisé. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage souhaité avant de se diriger vers l'atelier, endroit où JARVIS leur avait dit pouvoir trouver Clint. Quand ils arrivèrent derrière les grandes vitres Clint et Tony étaient dos à eux au milieu de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent les deux hommes.

« Okay si tu me touches, je te file un coup de propulseur dans le dos, c'est clair Robin des bois. »

« Clair, boîte de conserve. »

« Dum-e, Butterfinger, You faites-vous plaisir, mais si vous balancez quelque chose d'important je vous démonte pièce par pièce. »

Sous les yeux de Natasha et de Steve les trois robots commencèrent à lancer tous ce qui leur passait sous les pinces en l'air, et chaque objet se faisait transpercer par une flèche, sous le regard attentif de Tony.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le calme retomba dans l'atelier.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne pensais pas préférer un arc à celui que le SHIELD me confectionnait depuis des années. »

« Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. » annonça fièrement l'ingénieur.

Steve sursauta légèrement en entendant Bruce les saluer, alors qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'autre homme arriver.

« Docteur Banner ? » s'étonna Steve « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Tony m'a réservé un labo et une chambre, je suis là depuis quelques jours. » répondit Bruce avant d'entrer dans l'atelier. « Alors ce nouvel arc ? »

« Une tuerie, j'adore ! »

« Salut. » intervint la russe.

« Natasha ! Content de te revoir en un seul morceau. »

« Toujours un plaisir de te retrouver après une mission Clint. »

L'archer sourit à son amie avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine.

« Salut Steve. » le blond lui rendit son salut avant que Natasha reprenne la parole.

« Alors comme ça, vous vivez tous ici ? »

« Ouais. » sourit Clint.

« Et pour le SHIELD ? »

« Je vais bien Tasha, je t'assure. Et puis qui voudrait revenir au 10m² des quartiers du SHIELD après avoir vécu ici ? »

Pendant que les autres discutaient, Steve suivait Tony des yeux, il avait l'une des flèches entre les mains et semblait l'examiner comme pour trouver quelque chose qu'il pourrait améliorer. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas définitivement tromper sur Stark. Il y a quelques semaines il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'ingénieur serait prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver New York, et encore moins qu'il inviterait des personnes à vivre dans sa Tour mais l'évidence était sous ses yeux, au-delà des apparences Stark était visiblement quelqu'un de bien. Le blond remit pied dans la réalité en entendant Tony intervenir dans la conversation que lui n'avait pas écouté.

« Si tu veux venir t'installer ici, il y a encore des chambres de libre. » déclara Tony.

« Sérieusement ? Tu me laisserais moi vivre ici ? » demanda la russe sceptique.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, au point où j'en suis. J'héberge déjà Robin des bois, et le géant vert, alors une espionne, assassin russe en plus ou en moins. » sourit Tony. « Ça vaut pour toi aussi Cap. Je sais que t'as un appart à Brooklyn, mais il est sûrement infesté de micro-caméra du SHIELD pour s'assurer de tes faits et gestes. »

« Ça ira pour moi Stark. »

« Comme tu veux, Natasha ? »

« Je prends ! » dit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Euh… Steve je sais que Coulson n'y voit pas d'inconvénients, Tony et Bruce non plus, Tasha sûrement pas, mais bon… comme tu es le leader des Avengers je voulais être sûr que ça ne te posais pas de problème non plus que je sois toujours dans l'équipe, malgré Loki et tout ça… »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Capitaine l'air de dire, essaye seulement d'écarter Clint de l'équipe.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Si ça avait été le cas je ne serais pas venu ici avec Natasha. »

« Okay, cool. » sourit l'archer. « Bon j'ai faim moi, ça tente qui une pizza ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« JARVIS tu peux commander les pizzas ? »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Barton, commande habituelle ? » Steve sursauta à la voix venu de nulle part et se tourna dans tous les sens sous les yeux amusés des autres.

« Rajoutes-en une végétarienne, pas qu'elle le soit mais c'est les préférés de Natasha. »

« Entendu. »

« Cap' si tu cherches JARVIS des yeux tu ne le trouveras pas. » informa le milliardaire.

« Comment ça ? »

« JARVIS est un IA, une Intelligence Artificielle, il n'a pas de corps comme toi ou moi, c'est une machine comme un gros ordinateur, mais en beaucoup plus développé. »

« Il a même des émotions ! » intervint Clint, sous le sourcil levé de Natasha il continua « C'est vrai la première fois que je lui ai demandé d'allumer la télé, il était amusé quand je lui ai dit quelle chaîne. »

« En même temps tu lui a demandé Disney Channel. » répliqua Tony.

« Et il est partout ? » intervint Steve.

« Dans la Tour oui, tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux, pirater une base de données, ou te faire un café. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« C'est le XXIème siècle. Tu as beaucoup de chose à rattraper. » corrigea Tony.

« Hé, c'est pas bizarre, c'est juste génial ! »

« Aurais-tu le béguin pour JARVIS, Clint ? »

L'archer tira la langue à son amie dans un geste très mature et cette dernière éclata de rire. Tony posa la flèche qu'il avait toujours dans les mains, et Clint l'arc avant que tout le monde remonte à l'étage. En attendant la commande de pizza, Natasha se dirigea vers les chambres encore disponibles et s'en appropria une, elle n'aurait qu'un saut au SHIELD à faire pour récupérer ses affaires le lendemain. Une fois son choix fait elle retrouva les autres dans le salon et ils partagèrent les pizzas tout en discutant, confortablement installés dans les canapés et fauteuils du salon. Deux heures plus tard Steve décida de rentrer chez lui et salua tout le monde, arrivé à l'ascenseur il se retourna vers les autres, toujours dans les canapés.

« Bon avant que les deux génies ici présents aient l'idée de retourner dans leur atelier ou labo respectif, ça tente quelqu'un un film ? » demanda Clint.

Steve sourit et entra dans l'ascenseur, une fois arrivé chez lui il se laissa tomber dans son canapé et leva les yeux au plafond se demandant si ce que Stark avait dit était vrai – des micro-caméras dans son appart ? – il repensa ensuite à la scène dont il avait été témoin avant de partir de la Tour et se sentit très seul d'un coup. Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison de décliner l'offre du milliardaire ? L'avantage aurait été que toute l'équipe des Avengers serait rassemblée, enfin si Thor revenait sur Terre un de ces jours, et de ce qu'il avait pu voir les quelques semaines à peine passer à vivre ensemble avait rapproché l'archer et l'ingénieur, le physicien avait eu l'air de s'être très rapidement intégré après son arrivée et Natasha en à peine une soirée avait pris ses quartiers là-bas. La cohabitation rapprochait tout le monde et resserrer les liens entre les différentes personnes, c'était plutôt une bonne chose pour une équipe. Steve soupira et se demanda s'il retournait à la Tour le lendemain, est-ce que l'offre de Stark serait toujours d'actualité ? En même temps vivre dans cette Tour l'inquiétait, lui qui avait encore du mal à se faire à la technologie de base de cette époque serait sans aucun doute submergé à la Tour Stark entouré de toute la technologie la plus pointu existante aujourd'hui, c'est sans prendre de décision qu'il finit par aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, il fallut beaucoup de temps à Steve avant de se décider à reprendre le chemin de la Tour, il gara sa moto devant et pénétra dans le hall, quand il entra dans l'ascenseur il sursauta une fois de plus en entendant la voix de JARVIS.

« Monsieur Stark est dans son atelier, il vous attend Capitaine. »

« Euh… Merci. »

Steve reprit les escaliers pour descendre dans l'antre du génie et la porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

« Salut Cap'. »

« Euh… Salut, JARVIS a dit que tu m'attendais. »

« Il m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. »

« Oh. »

Tony observa le blond quelques secondes.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Je… euh… »

« Si tu te demandes si l'offre tiens toujours, c'est le cas Captain. J'ai juste une question, pourquoi changer d'avis ? »

« Hier soir en partant, j'ai réalisé que le temps que vous aviez passé à vivre ici vous avez rapproché, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne chose pour l'équipe. Et je me suis senti un peu seul une fois chez moi à me demander s'il y avait vraiment des caméras de cacher. »

« Ça on peut le savoir très vite. »

« Comment ? »

« JARVIS, jettes un œil au SHIELD, vois s'ils ont mis le Capitaine Rogers sous surveillance. »

« Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

« Pourquoi tu as invité tout le monde à s'installer ici ? »

« J'ai pensé que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour l'équipe, et je sais que chacun d'entre nous est plutôt solitaire, plus par la force des choses que par choix. Natasha et Clint en tant qu'agent, actuel ou ancien, du SHIELD n'ont pas beaucoup de lien avec d'autres personnes, Bruce la plupart des gens ont peur de lui, ou plutôt de Hulk, il en a lui-même peur, et toi tu as perdu toutes les personnes que tu connaissais à ton époque. »

« Et toi ? »

« Je peux toujours compter sur Pepper et Rhodey, mais Pepper gère Stark Industries, et Rhodey est souvent en mission pour l'armée ou autre. Et ce n'est pas déplaisant parfois de pouvoir parler à des personnes réelles pas seulement à Dum-e, JARVIS et les autres. »

Steve hocha la tête légèrement.

« Monsieur, vous aviez raison, l'appartement du Capitaine Rogers a été mis sous surveillance. »

« Fais voir ça JARVIS. »

Steve se rapprocha pour pouvoir voir l'écran derrière lequel était installé Tony, et découvrit plusieurs vues de son appartement, le salon, la cuisine et même la chambre.

« Et bien, ils ont dû débattre un moment pour savoir s'ils devaient en installer une dans ta salle de bain aussi. »

« Alors je peux… »

« T'installer ici ? Bien sûr. »

« Merci… Tony. »

L'ingénieur sourit à l'appellation, c'était la première fois que Steve utilisait son prénom.

« Je t'en prie, Steve. Je dois quand même te prévenir, il y a aussi des caméras dans la Tour, pas dans les chambres ou salles de bain, mais dans les parties communes. Personne ne les visionne, elles sont juste sauvegardées par JARVIS, pour qu'on puisse y avoir accès en cas de problème. »

« Ok. »

« Il y a aussi un garage au sous-sol, tu devrais pouvoir y trouver une place pour ta moto entre deux de mes voitures. » ajouta Tony, avant de se repenché sur son plan de travail, concentré sur quelque chose que Steve était bien incapable d'identifier.

 _à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! J'étais censé poster ce chapitre hier, et puis j'ai pas eu le temps. Désolé pour ce petit contre-temps, enfin voilà ce quatrième chapitre ! (ce n'est pas mon chapitre favori de l'histoire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Tout le monde était occupé avec ses propres activités, Tony dans son atelier, Bruce, son labo, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Natasha, elle était plongée dans un livre et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir être dérangée, et Clint était introuvable. Steve s'était donc décidé, en fin d'après-midi à s'installer dans le salon. Assis dans le canapé face à l'écran géant de télévision made in Stark, évidemment, il avait sorti son carnet et avait demandé à JARVIS s'il pouvait lui trouver l'une des séries dont on lui avait parlé. Vingt minutes plus tard il entendit la voix de l'Avenger, jusque-là « porté disparu », derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda Clint, mais Steve n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'un des personnages bien connu de la série apparu à l'écran « Oh, Mr Spock ! Sérieux tu aimes cette série Steve ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas je viens tout juste de me mettre devant. »

« Tu ne l'a connais pas ?! »

« Non, mais elle est sur ma liste. »

« Ta liste ? »

« Des choses que j'ai loupé pendant mon absence. »

« Dans ce cas, tu commences bien, ça te dérange si je m'installe. »

« Pas du tout. »

« JARVIS préviens tout le monde qu'on se fait un marathon Star Trek. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Barton. » répondit l'IA alors que l'archer s'installait confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ingénieur apparut dans le salon.

« Sérieusement, Steve tu te fais un marathon Star Trek sans prévenir personne, ça c'est pas sympa. » sourit le brun.

Le Capitaine fut surpris pas l'arrivée de Tony, et il le fut aussi par celle de Natasha et Bruce quelques minutes plus tard, mais ne dit rien, heureux de ne pas passer les prochaines heures seul devant l'écran géant du salon, Steve avait parfois un peu de mal à suivre mais l'un de ses co-équipiers se faisait toujours un plaisir de lui expliquer brièvement. Vers 20h ils firent une pause, commandèrent à manger et en attendant firent un passage pour la salle de bain ou dans leur chambre. Les cinq membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent de nouveau autour de la télé quand la nourriture fut arrivée et un nouvel épisode démarra. Une demi-heure plus tard, JARVIS rappela sa présence en indiquant à Tony que l'Agent Coulson était dans l'ascenseur. Le brun tourna la tête quand celui-ci s'ouvrit et vit l'agent du SHIELD s'approcher.

« Pause. »

« Hey, mais pourquoi ! » s'exclama Clint.

« Je ne veux pas louper un passage de l'épisode » répliqua l'ingénieur avant de revenir au nouvel arrivé. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Alors vous vivez réellement tous ensemble maintenant ? »

« En effet, un problème ? »

« Pas du tout. Je voulais m'assurer de cette information et être sûr que personne ne s'était entretué pour l'instant. » répondit Coulson avant de lever la tête vers la télé. « Star Trek ? »

« On rattrape la culture de Steve des 70 dernières années. » déclara Clint.

« Je vois. » déclara l'agent, et Tony décela la pointe d'envie de se joindre à eux pour quelques épisodes.

« Prenez un fauteuil Coulson. Personne ne peut résister à Mr Spock, pas même vous. »

L'agent eut un léger sourire en coin et ne se fit pas prier.

« Alors c'est possible ! » s'exclama Tony, et tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Natasha.

« Coulson sait sourire. »

« Oh oui, ça lui arrive parfois, mais c'est rare. » s'amusa Clint. « JARVIS, remets en route, s'il te plaît. » L'IA s'exécuta et l'épisode reprit. C'est tard dans la soirée alors que les uns et les autres commençait à somnoler qu'ils se décidèrent finalement à aller se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin quand tout le monde se leva ils découvrirent un tableau géant sur l'un des murs du salon, recouvert en partie par ce qui semblait être l'écriture du génie, réparti en différentes colonnes.

« Bonjour. » salua ce dernier en arrivant derrière les autres.

« Salut, c'est quoi ça ? »

« La liste de Steve. »

« Tu sais que j'ai un carnet pour ça. » informa le Capitaine.

« Oui, mais au moins là tout le monde peut rajouter ce qu'il veut. »

Clint ne se fit pas prier et inscrivit plusieurs choses. Tony éclata de rire en le voyant rajouter une colonne _'dessin animé'_ et y inscrire _'le Marsupilami'_.

«On a quelques soirées cinéma en perspective. » sourit Bruce, avant de délaisser les autres pour aller se chercher un café.

Dans la journée, tout le monde rajouta quelque chose, série tv, musique, films, artistes, romans… de son côté Steve ajouta les éléments qu'il avait déjà dans son carnet mais qui n'apparaissait pas encore sur le tableau et l'observa quelques secondes, la liste lui semblait infinie.

« Si la longueur t'inquiètes, dis-toi qu'il y aura sans doute d'autres choses d'ajoutées au fil du temps. » sourit Clint en voyant le Capitaine.

« Merci Clint. »

« Toujours un plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la musique tu n'as qu'à descendre dans l'atelier de Tony, il en a en permanence et bien sûr il a mis tous les groupes qu'il écoute sur la liste. »

* * *

Il se passa près d'une semaine pendant laquelle l'équipe se faisait un devoir de faire découvrir de nouvelles choses à Steve. Il parlait régulièrement livres et histoires avec Natasha, films, séries et musique avec Clint ou Tony, ce dernier l'initiant aussi à la technologie tout comme Bruce qui lui parlait aussi souvent de la culture en Inde que Steve ne connaissait pas du tout. Il appréciait ces moments partagés avec les différents membres de l'équipe, mais un matin alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner avec Natasha et Bruce, la conversation finit par lui passer au-dessus de la tête quand il découvrit sur l'écran de télé allumé la nouvelle de l'exposition Captain America qui ouvrait le lendemain. Le sujet fut rapide mais bien sûr des images de lui, Bucky ou Peggy s'étaient affichées quelques instants à l'écran. Ses deux équipiers absorbés par leur conversation ne réalisèrent pas le manque de participation de Steve. Le Capitaine finit son café et s'éclipsa de la cuisine. Dans sa chambre Steve se laissa tomber sur son lit, depuis qu'il était arrivé à la Tour il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à sa vie avant d'être congeler pendant plusieurs décennies. Bien sûr il faisait toujours quelques cauchemars et se réveillait en sursaut en pleine nuit mais la présence des autres Avengers lui permettait de penser à autres choses pendant la journée. Il ferma les yeux un instant se demandant ce que pouvait bien dire cette expo. Est-ce qu'elle rendait justice à son meilleur ami, à Peggy et aux Howlings Commando ? Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, mais il avait besoin d'aller y faire un tour. Il passa l'essentiel de sa journée dans sa chambre, réussi à trouver où se déroulait l'expo sur internet, (Tony serait fier de lui, il en était sûr), puis il était resté sur le rebord de l'une des fenêtres son carnet de croquis sur les genoux, peaufinant le portrait de Bucky qu'il avait commencé avant de s'installer à la Tour. A plusieurs reprises il avait laissé son regard errer sur le panorama de New York qu'il lui était offert, s'arrêtant sur un point précis pour lequel il avait choisi cette chambre en venant s'installer, le Pont de Brooklyn. Après un moment il décida que le portrait de son ami était fidèle à l'original, et tourna la page. Il commença de nouveau à dessiner sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait au début, puis petit à petit le visage d'une autre personne pris forme sur la page. Après quelques heures il délaissa son crayon, et fixa le Tony en noir et blanc qui se trouvait maintenant sur la feuille initialement blanche. Il sourit légèrement et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre le mur sur lequel il était adossé.

Le lendemain, comme il l'avait prévu, il partit en début d'après-midi pour se rendre à l'exposition Captain America, il fut soulagé que personne ne semble le reconnaître alors qu'il se promenait dans l'expo, seul un jeune garçon s'était figé en le voyant, mais n'avait rien dit, le fixant juste quelques secondes et se détournant après que le soldat lui ait adressé un léger sourire et s'était remis à s'intéresser à l'exposition. Il resta un long moment devant le panneau sur lequel se trouvait la biographie de Bucky, et la vidéo dans laquelle ils apparaissaient tous les deux, souriant et riant, les larmes lui montant eux yeux. Il prit tout son temps et en ressortant se rendit compte qu'il y avait passé plusieurs heures. En descendant les marches du bâtiment à l'extérieur, il découvrit une silhouette familière adossé à un mur semblant l'attendre.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? »

« Un long moment, je ne voulais pas te louper. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais te parler avant de que tu rentres à la Tour. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non, Steve. Tu ne parles jamais d'eux. » dit la rousse en désignant le bâtiment de l'exposition d'un signe de tête.

« C'est difficile Nat. Ils sont les personnes dont j'ai été le plus proche avant tout ça, sans parler de Bucky. Quand je suis avec l'un de vous, je ne ressens pas le besoin de parler d'eux, je n'y pense pas vraiment, sauf quand parfois Tony ou Clint me rappel Bucky, ou toi d'une certaine façon un peu Peggy, ou Bruce le Dr Eskrine. La plupart du temps quand je pense à l'un d'eux c'est à cause d'un cauchemar en pleine nuit. Je revois Bucky tomber, ou Eskrine se faire tuer. Je me rendors rarement, mais quand je retrouve l'un de vous, toutes mes pensées à leur propos se range de côté, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de bien finalement, pouvoir avancer, parce qu'avant de m'installer à la Tour, je passais des journées entières à ne rien faire, plonger dans les dossiers du SHIELD ou à visionner des documentaires sur la seconde guerre mondiale. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé quelque chose qui me manquait depuis mon réveil avec vous à la Tour, d'enfin avancer au lieu de rester bloqué dans le passé. Et même si je ne pourrais jamais les laisser complètement partir et que j'aurais aimer être avec eux jusqu'au bout, je suis heureux d'être ici aujourd'hui. »

Natasha sourit à Steve quand il s'arrêta finalement de parler.

« Je comprends, mais si un jour tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, ou qu'une nuit tu ne te sens pas bien, n'hésites pas, même à 3h du matin. »

« Merci Nat. » sourit le blond.

« Je crois que tu as un admirateur qui t'a reconnu Steve. » s'amusa la rousse en tournant la tête légèrement, et le regard de Steve suivit.

« Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qu'il a reconnu ce coup-ci. On s'est déjà croisé à l'intérieur. » sourit le Capitaine.

Natasha tourna plus franchement la tête pour regarder le jeune garçon et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil, à la surprise de Steve, de son côté le petit écarquilla encore plus les yeux si possible, et eut un rapide sourire avant de se détourner interpellé par ses parents.

Quand Natasha se retourna vers lui, le blond lui sourit, avant qu'ils prennent tout les deux le chemin de retour à la Tour. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils furent interpellés par Clint depuis le salon.

« Hey ! Venez voir ça ! »

Curieux de l'enthousiasme de l'archer il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers lui, et s'arrêtèrent derrière le canapé fixant l'écran de télévision sur lequel se battait Captain America et Iron Man dans les rues de New York.

« Sérieusement, vous avez trouvé un jeu vidéo Avengers ? »

« Oui, et Clint à déjà fait des ravages dans la ville avec Hulk. »

« Euh, depuis quand Thor est là ? » demanda Steve dont la présence du dieu semblait être le seul à surprendre.

« Steven ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir. » annonça Thor en se levant et prenant le Capitaine dans les bras.

« Moi aussi Thor. » sourit Steve quand son ami le relâcha.

« Il est arrivé cet après-midi, avant que je sorte, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. » informa Natasha.

« Allez Cap viens là. On va voir si tu arrive à manier le bouclier virtuel. »

« Quoi ? »

« On a tous essayer de manier nos doubles, et pour être franc les concepteurs de ce jeu n'ont évidemment jamais manier une armure d'Iron Man pour de vrai. »

« Ou utilisé un arc et des flèches. » ajouta Clint.

Après quelques explications le Capitaine se retrouva avec une manette dans les mains et essayait de diriger son double. Natasha prit part aussi au jeu en utilisant d'abord sa copie, mais rapidement les deux Avengers rejoignirent les avis de leurs amis. Steve trouvait que le bouclier ne suivait pas correctement la trajectoire qu'il voulait lui donner mais il s'amusa à faire voltiger l'armure d'Iron Man, Thor était frustré par le manque d'action possible avec son marteau, mais aimait tout détruire avec le Hulk, Bruce préférait prendre le personnage de Black Widow étant, selon lui, celui qui contrastait le plus de son alter ego, tandis que la rousse jouait avec le bouclier du Cap, de son côté Tony fini par maîtriser pas trop mal l'arc et les flèches de l'archer de l'équipe pendant que ce dernier détruisait, plus qu'autre chose, la réplique de New York avec Mjolnir.  
Si quelqu'un d'extérieur était passé pendant la soirée à la Tour Avengers il aurait pensait se retrouver au milieu d'un groupe d'adolescent et non de super-héros ayant réussi à éviter la fin du monde quelques mois plus tôt.

Tard dans la soirée, la plupart de l'équipe se dirigeant vers leur propre chambre, ou pour d'autre leur atelier/labo, Steve remarqua son carnet de croquis sur la table du salon. Après réflexion, il se rappela l'avoir laissé dans la cuisine le matin même, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait dû y toucher. Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit une fois dans sa chambre, c'est sûr la page à côté du portrait de Tony qu'il découvrit qui avait ouvert son carnet.

 _Je dois avouer être honorer de servir de modèle à Captain America et de mériter d'être juste après son meilleur ami.  
Tony._

 _PS : je savais que tu dessinais mais pas que tu étais aussi bon. Oh, et désolé pour les équations sur les dernières pages ;)_

Steve retourna son carnet et découvrit en effet deux pages noirci d'équations dans l'écriture du génie, il sourit avant de refermer le carnet, et en se demandant pourquoi il se sentait si heureux des mots laissés par Tony, et ne voulait surtout pas effacer les formules mathématiques auquel il ne comprenait rien.

 _à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre à 99% Steve/Tony... ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son carnet dans lequel Tony avait écrit, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait à la page sur lequel se trouvait le portrait du brun. Le milliardaire était un casse-tête et Steve se surprenait de plus en plus souvent à attarder son regard sur lui quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

* * *

Le bruit des talons sur le sol fit tourner la tête de Steve et Clint installés dans la cuisine en train de discuter autour de leur petit déjeuner. Ils découvrirent une jeune femme blonde se diriger vers eux. Elle les salua rapidement en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

« JARVIS ? »

« Monsieur Stark est sous la douche. »

« Combien d'heures il a dormi ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne sorte de son atelier. »

« De son plein gré ? »

« Je ne dirais pas cela, non. Il se pourrait que j'ai fermé tous les programmes dont il avait besoin sur son projet actuel et que je refusais de les rouvrir. »

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi JARVIS ? » demanda Pepper en se servant un café.

« Vous seriez obligé de vous installer ici. »

« Sans doute. Pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ses dossiers pour l'obliger à dormir un peu ? »

« Je suis certain que la première chose que Mr Stark fera en rentrant est une mise à jour de mes systèmes pour m'empêcher d'agir de nouveau de la sorte. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Monsieur sort actuellement de la douche, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. »

« Merci JARVIS. »

« C'est un plaisir Mlle Potts. »

La jeune femme sourit avant de se retourner face aux deux hommes toujours dans la cuisine.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû commencer par me présenter. Pepper Potts. »

« Enchanté. » sourit Steve alors que Clint lui offrait un petit geste de la main comme salut. « Steve… »

« …Rogers, et Clint Barton. A vrai dire je pensais commencer ma journée en me disputant avec Tony pour le tirer au conseil d'administration et non prendre un café avec Captain America et Hawkeye. Je préfère la seconde option. » sourit-elle.

Clint lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir de sa poche son téléphone qui sonnait, il jeta un œil à l'écran puis se leva.

« Excusez-moi. C'était un plaisir Mlle Potts, à plus tard Cap. » déclara-t-il avant de s'éclipser pour répondre à son portable.

Après la sortie de l'archer, Pepper se retourna vers Steve.

« Alors le XXIe siècle n'est pas trop difficile, Capitaine ? »

« Euh, c'est un peu étrange. Mais je commence à me faire à la _'présence'_ de JARVIS et à comprendre comment fonctionnent les téléphones portables ou les ordinateurs. L'équipe est une grande aide pour tout ça. »

« J'imagine que vous deviez être un peu perdu les premiers jours, surtout en vous installant ici, non ? »

« En effet. Je sursautais à chaque fois que JARVIS parlait. Ce qui m'a valu quelques taquineries, en particulier de Tony. »

« Encore en train de râler après la technologie, Cap ? » intervient Tony en arrivant dans la cuisine, Pepper lui tendit un café, et il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier. Après leur rupture il avait mis un peu de temps à savoir comment agir, mais il ne pouvait pas réfréner son affection pour elle, même s'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus à nouveau entre eux, et la jeune femme ne s'en plaignait pas. Il dirait même qu'il l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse, peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un, il allait devoir approfondir cela.

« Je ne pense pas que râler soit le bon terme Tony, nous discutions seulement des progrès du Capitaine dans le XXIe siècle. » fourni Pepper comme explication.

Steve sourit à la jeune femme avant de laisser son regard s'attarder sur Tony qui commença à se chamailler avec Pepper, la tasse de café à la main, appuyé contre le comptoir et dans un costume parfaitement taillé. Steve ferma les yeux un instant repoussant la chaleur qui s'était installée dans son ventre à la vue de l'ingénieur, et comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait avec lui. La sensation était agréable bien sûr, mais il ne devrait pas ressentir cela pour un coéquipier, un ami (du moins il espérait qu'ils l'étaient maintenant), pas pour Tony Stark, génie, milliardaire, philanthrope, _playboy._ Son soupir passa inaperçu aux deux autres personnes, et à son tour il s'éclipsa - fuit serait plus juste mais il ne voulait pas en donner l'impression - de la cuisine en saluant Pepper et l'ingénieur, ne remarquant pas le regard de ce dernier s'attarder sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision.

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Steve était installé à la terrasse d'un café quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil quelqu'un s'asseoir en face de lui, en relevant la tête il trouva Tony un sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Cap. »

« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je rentrais à la Tour quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dit que je pouvais m'accorder une petite pose entre réunions et travail dans l'atelier. » répondit le milliardaire avant de commander un café.

Steve sourit légèrement et posa son carnet sur la table, il regarda le milliardaire tourner la tête pour essayer de voir le dessin qu'il avait commencé dans le bon sens, avant que celui-ci ait un sourire en coin après que le vent lui ait permis de voir ses équations toujours sur les dernières pages du carnet.

« Tu sais que tu pouvais les effacer ou enlever les pages. D'ailleurs désolé pour ça, en sortant de mon atelier j'ai pensé à quelque chose et c'est la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main pour écrire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Tony. Et merci pour ce que tu as écrit, enfin… à propos du dessin… que je… »

« Je t'en prie. Tu ne les offrirais pas par hasard tes dessins ? » demanda le milliardaire avant de remercier la serveuse qui venait de lui poser son café sur la table.

« Je… pas vraiment, pourquoi ? Tu voudrais celui que j'ai fait de toi ? »

« Pourquoi pas il rendrait bien dans l'atelier. La déco aurait besoin d'un peu de changement, tu crois pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas descendu très souvent dans ton atelier. Mais je sais pas si ce dessin serait bien, enfin je veux dire ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai fait et… »

« Pas le meilleur ? Et bien j'aimerais voir ce que tu peux faire de mieux Cap' ! »

« Tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

Tony attrapa le carnet et revient à la page sur laquelle se trouvait son portrait.

« Quoi, tu ne l'aime pas toi ? » s'amusa l'ingénieur en prenant la pause avec le dessin de Steve juste à côté. Le blond rit en voyant Tony faire, ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas donner le dessin à Tony, il était même flatté et heureux que l'autre homme aime autant le dessin, mais c'était le premier qu'il avait fait de lui et pour une raison quelconque il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, et non ça n'avait rien à voir avec la note laissée par Tony sur la page à côté, du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre.

« Je peux t'en faire un autre si tu veux, je suis sûr que ton atelier pourrait être un peu plus coloré. »

« Deal. »

« Ca te dérangerais que je descende dans ton atelier pour dessiner ? »

« Tu as besoin du modèle ? Si tu veux faire du nu, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. » Steve se mit à rougir furieusement, et Tony éclata de rire. « Je plaisante Steve. Enfin à moins que… »

« Non, Tony… »

L'ingénieur rit encore avant de couper le blond.

« Mon canapé dans l'atelier est à ton entière disposition si tu le souhaites. Que j'y sois ou non. »

« Si tu y es, tu porteras des vêtements ? »

« Ah… ça pour le savoir il faudra que tu viennes. »

Steve secoua la tête, rougissant toujours. Ils finirent par rentrer à la Tour ensemble, et en arrivant Steve vit Tony se diriger vers sa chambre, sans doute pour se changer avant de rejoindre son atelier.

« Tu descends quand tu veux Steve. » annonça l'ingénieur en disparaissant.

« Merci Tony. »

* * *

Steve décida de descendre le lendemain matin, il attrapa deux tasses de café en passant dans la cuisine et prit la direction de l'atelier en interpellant JARVIS qui lui avait déjà confirmé la présence de Tony.

« JARVIS ? Tony sait que je descends. »

« Je l'ai prévenu de votre arrivée, Capitaine. »

« Il porte toujours des vêtements, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Capitaine. »

« Merci. » finit Steve juste avant d'arriver devant les parois de verre de l'atelier, et que la porte s'ouvre pour lui. Tony tourna la tête vers lui et sourit. Son sourire s'élargit quand son regard se posa sur les tasses que le blond avait entre les mains.

« Merci Cap'. C'est vrai que tu as demandé à JARVIS si j'étais habillé ? »

« Euh… Oui. » répondit Steve en rougissant pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ingénieur.

Le soldat regarda autour de lui, il s'arrêta sur un des plans de travail juste à côté de lui et détailla ce qu'il se trouvait dessus, des flèches entières ou en morceaux, l'équipement de Natasha, ou plutôt de nouveaux prototypes pour la jeune femme, et un casque avec un A dessiné dessus, il s'approcha et Tony attrapa ses mouvements du coin de l'œil.

« Celui-là il est pour toi Cap, tu peux le toucher. »

« Tu sais que j'ai déjà un équipement Tony. »

« Comme tout le monde, à part Clint maintenant que le SHIELD ne le fournit plus. Mais ce casque protègera mieux ta tête blonde, il n'est pas encore fini mais j'ai utilisé l'alliage de mes armures. Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux, j'ai pris tes mensurations depuis la base de données du SHIELD et de mon père, mais je peux encore le retoucher si besoin. »

Steve osa enfin le prendre entre ses mains et l'essaya. Tony se rapprocha et posa ses mains sur le casque le positionnant correctement, puisqu'il manquait encore des éléments permettant au casque de ne pas bouger une fois en place, et observa son travail quelques instants.

« La taille à l'air bonne, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

« C'est plutôt confortable. »

« Bonne nouvelle. Je te fini ça dès que possible. J'ai deux, trois choses à terminer pour Stark Industries. »

« Merci Tony. »

« Mmmh… Installes-toi si tu veux. » annonça l'ingénieur distraitement en repartant à son plan de travail précédent.

Steve alla s'installer dans le canapé qui occupait un coin de l'atelier et observa pendant quelques minutes l'ingénieur de dos, avant d'être perturbé par un robot.

« Euh, salut ? » dit Steve pas sûr de comment agir.

La voix du blond fit relever la tête à Tony et se tourner vers lui.

« DUM-E laisse Steve tranquille, viens plutôt ici. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. » Steve regarda le robot se diriger vers le brun, tout en entendant murmurer ce dernier « Enfin si tu peux vraiment m'être utile. » Cette phrase étonna le soldat, pourquoi Tony gardait ce robot, s'il ne lui était pas utile ? Il observa encore un moment le génie et fut surpris par la relation de Tony avec le robot, il le blâmait à chaque occasion mais cela semblait plus affectueux qu'autre chose.

Au bout d'un moment il finit par ouvrir son carnet, et commença quelques croquis rapides. L'atelier dans son ensemble, Tony assis et concentré sur son travail, DUM-E aux côtés de l'ingénieur… Il resta un long moment trouvant l'endroit reposant, avec seulement la voix de Tony parlant à son robot ou à JARVIS qui lui répondait.

« Ca répond à la question où est passé Steve. » Tony releva la tête vers Bruce qui venait d'entrer dans son atelier avant de jeter un œil vers son canapé sur lequel Steve s'était endormi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu le cherchais ? »

« Non, c'est toi que je suis venu voir, mais Natasha le cherchait tout à l'heure. »

« Hmm… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« J'aurais besoin de ton aide dans le labo, mais si tu es occupé ça peut attendre. »

« Non, c'est bon. Allons-y. Hé DUM-E, tu ne réveilles pas le Cap. »

Quand Steve se réveilla une heure plus tard, il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se rappeler où il était. Après avoir reconnu l'atelier, il jeta un œil autour de lui pour trouver l'ingénieur mais celui-ci n'était plus en vue.

« JARVIS, Tony est parti ? »

« Il est dans le laboratoire du Dr Banner, Capitaine. »

« 'Kay, merci. »

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Steve descendit de temps en temps dans l'atelier, mais il passait la majorité de son temps à dessiner dans sa chambre. Et après quelques jours, il déposa finalement le dessin dans l'atelier de Tony.

Ce dernier le trouva en descendant travailler, il le prit entre ses mains et sourit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un portrait comme celui qu'il avait vu dans le carnet, mais plus d'une vue d'ensemble de l'atelier. Au premier plan le blond avait représenté la table avec les différents équipements de l'équipe, juste derrière il était penché sur son travail de profil, DUM-E à ses côtés, sa pince juste au-dessus de ce qu'il faisait, et à l'arrière-plan simplement esquissées, ses armures. Le milliardaire avisa un cadre fixé à son mur et le décrocha, il retira ce qu'il contenait et le remplaça par le dessin de Steve, en le plaçant face au verre il découvrit quelques mots laissés par le soldat.

' _J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant, voir plus que l'autre. Je ne te l'ais jamais dit depuis que je me suis installé ici, mais merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi Tony. Steve.'_

Tony sourit et raccrocha le cadre. Après avoir passé un moment à l'observer, il secoua la tête essayant de chasser certaines de ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas s'aventurer par-là. Steve et lui étaient finalement devenu amis, ce n'était pas pour tout briser avec des foutus sentiments venus de nulle part, auxquels le soldat ne répondrait jamais. Il se détourna du dessin et repartit à son travail.

 _à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi malgré la fin ;)

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Après la première fois où Tony s'était arrêté à sa table en rentrant de réunion pour Stark Industries cela était devenu une habitude, au moins une fois par semaine les deux hommes se retrouvaient pour prendre un café ensemble à la même terrasse. Ce qui pouvait semblait un peu ridicule étant donné qu'ils vivaient au même endroit et partageaient presque tous les jours un café, un repas, ou quelque chose soit dans la cuisine ou l'atelier. Mais dans ce premier lieu il n'était pas rare que d'autres personnes soient présentes avec eux, et dans l'atelier, Tony était toujours à moitié occupé à autre chose. Steve chérissait ces moments qu'ils partageaient juste à deux, et cela ne faisait que renforcer ses sentiments pour l'ingénieur, ce qui n'était peut-être pas vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire finalement, malgré ça il ne voulait surtout pas changer quoi que ce soit à ses petits rendez-vous hebdomadaires.  
Pendant plusieurs semaines tout se passa pour le mieux, ils passaient leur temps à discuter, se sourire et rire ne se préoccupant pas des personnes autour d'eux, même quand certaines s'arrêtaient un instant réalisant que c'était bien Iron Man et Captain America assit ensemble, mais ce jour-là Steve resta figé sur place quand une vieille dame, qu'il avait déjà vue à plusieurs reprises à quelques tables de la leur, s'arrêta à côté d'eux avant de partir.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu deux personnes aussi adorables ensemble. Vous me rappeler mon homme et moi il y a bien longtemps, au début de notre relation. » dit-elle.

Steve vit les sourcils de Tony se hausser avant que ce dernier intervienne.

« Oh non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » déclara-t-il.

« Alors ça ne saurait tarder. »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent partir, avant de se retourner l'un vers l'autre, et Tony éclata de rire. Steve se sentit forcé de l'imiter pour ne pas donner l'impression que c'est quelque chose qu'il pourrait réellement vouloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tony dû s'éclipser et Steve resta encore un peu, le regardant partir, il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la serveuse.

« Vous savez, elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Vous deux venaient ici toutes les semaines depuis un moment maintenant, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous observer un peu, je ne serais pas surprise de vous voir à cette même table vous embrassez dans quelque temps. » elle repartit avec un sourire aux lèvres, ne laissant pas le temps à Steve de répliquer.

De son côté, Tony fila dans son atelier, il avait ressenti le besoin de fuir. Il était déçu d'avoir dû écourter son moment avec Steve mais la remarque de la dame l'avait touché de trop près. Il était si transparent que ça pour que d'autres personne le remarque ? Rire avait été la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé pour cacher ses vrais sentiments à Steve, parce que si le blond se rendait compte de quelque chose, il était certain de le perdre. Il se plongea dans son travail essayant de ne pas y penser, mais c'était sans compter sur Natasha qui passa dans son atelier. L'espionne avait vite compris qu'il cachait quelque chose quand elle avait mentionné Steve, alors pour paraître le plus détaché possible, il lui raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée plus tôt tout en essayant de plaisanter, malheureusement il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme était dupe.

* * *

Le lendemain alors que Steve était installé dans le salon à lire un livre, Natasha vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Alors, Tony a laissé entendre que des personnes hors d'ici pensaient que vous deux… » la rousse ne finit pas sa phrase mais son regard intense parlait pour elle.

« Euh… Oui. Hier… »

« Je ne vais pas la blâmer je comprends très bien comment elle a pu imaginer cette possibilité. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh, allez Steve, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, j'ai très bien vu comment tu agissais autour de Tony. »

Le Capitaine souffla, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à l'espionne et que celle-ci ne lâcherait pas prise.

« Très bien, oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Tony pourrait même envisager de vouloir s'engager dans ce genre de relation avec moi. »

« A ta place je ne serais pas aussi sûr de moi. »

« Natasha… » Steve fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Tony, l'air fatigué, il avait encore dû passer sa nuit dans l'atelier. « Tony, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui, mais je dois partir. Je n'ai pas tout compris de ce que m'a dit Pepper mais je dois aller en Californie pour quelques jours. Alors je vais aller chercher quelques affaires et je m'envole. Essayer de garder ma Tour debout pendant mon absence, entendait par-là, gardaient un œil sur Barton et le dieu que j'héberge, et n'énervaient pas Bruce. » Steve eut un léger sourire à cela et demanda à Tony s'il avait besoin de quelque chose avant son départ.

« Un café serait génial, mais Pepper m'attend déjà à l'aéroport, je ne vais pas avoir le temps, mais merci Cap. On se voit dans quelques jours. »

Le milliardaire sortit de la pièce et Steve se leva du canapé sous l'œil de Natasha qui lui emboîta le pas jusque dans la cuisine. Elle le regarda faire du café et chercher dans les placards d'où il sortit un grand mug de voyage. Il le rempli et le referma au moment où ils entendirent Tony se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Steve l'appela avant que les portes ne se referment et l'ingénieur le regarda venir vers lui en retenant les portes. Il sourit en découvrant ce que Steve avait dans les mains et l'attrapa quand le blond lui tendit.

« Merci Steve, tu es le meilleur, je devrais peut-être te demander de m'épouser. » dit Tony en adressant un clin d'œil au blond alors que les portes se fermaient sur lui.

Natasha rit légèrement en voyant le visage de Steve.

« Tu devrais lui demander de sortir à son retour. »

« Il disait ça pour plaisanter. »

« Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place. » répliqua Natasha avant de s'éloigner.

Steve repassa dans le salon, attrapa son livre et se dirigea vers sa chambre, espérant que là-bas au moins, personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il s'installa sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la pièce et se remit dans son livre, mais au bout de quelques minutes il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir vers l'ingénieur. De là où il était, il avait une vue magnifique sur New York et il laissa ses pensées errer sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait d'être dans une relation avec Tony. Il connaissait ses nombreux défauts, ses horaires impossibles, tout cela était bien loin de l'image qu'il avait d'une relation avant de passer 70 ans sous la glace, mais aujourd'hui elle lui semblait la meilleure qu'il pourrait avoir.

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine Natasha le taquina comme quoi Tony lui manquait, il trouva donc judicieux de ne pas lui parler de l'appel vidéo que Tony lui avait passé alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. En acceptant l'appel il avait découvert un Tony souriant sur la terrasse de sa maison de Malibu, un café à la main, lui rappelant leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Steve n'avait pas pu empêcher un large sourire de se former sur ses lèvres, et Tony l'avait accusé d'avoir pensé qu'il oublierait. Il avait démenti, disant simplement qu'il ne pensait pas que Tony aurait le temps, ou qu'il imaginerait faire cela pour leur rendez-vous. Il avait discuté un long moment comme il le faisait habituellement, jusqu'à ce que Tony dû prendre un appel de Pepper. Le milliardaire l'avait juste informé qu'il serait sans doute de retour pour leur prochain café avant de terminer l'appel.

Malgré l'absence de l'un des membres de l'équipe, les autres avaient quand même décidé de se faire une soirée cinéma dans le salon, mais au beau milieu du film celui-ci fut interrompu et ils se trouvèrent devant une chaîne d'information à regarder l'image, apparemment en direct, d'une maison.

« Qu'est-ce que Stark a encore fait ? » demanda Natasha après avoir reconnu la maison sur l'écran.

« Tony ? » demanda Steve confus.

« C'est sa maison à Malibu. » informa la rousse.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran en entendant la voix d'une journaliste parler de Tony.

' _On vient de recevoir ces images il y a quelques instants, sur lesquels nous pouvons découvrir la maison de Tony Stark être détruite par ce qu'il semble être des missiles…'_

Toute l'équipe écarquilla les yeux en voyant la maison exploser à plusieurs endroits.

« JARVIS ? » demanda Steve d'une voix fébrile, mais il n'eut pas de réponse. « Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? »

'… _le milliardaire, en Californie depuis quelques jours, n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la destruction de sa maison, l'hypothèse la plus probable est qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur au moment de l'attaque…'_

« Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons pour cela Steve, personne à part Tony ne sait exactement comment JARVIS fonctionne. » intervint Bruce, pendant que Steve cherchait des yeux son téléphone portable, il le trouva et composa le numéro du milliardaire. Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises mais avec toujours le même résultat.

* * *

 _à bientôt..._


	7. Chapter 7

Comme certaines personnes l'ont fait remarquer dans les reviews, il ne peut rien arriver de trop gave à Tony puisque Steve ne lui a pas encore demandé de sortir avec lui ;)

Je me suis permise quelques petits changements quant à l'histoire d'Iron Man 3 à la fin de ce chapitre, pour pouvoir, évidemment, inclure les Avengers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7.

« On doit faire quelque chose, Tony est peut-être… »

« Steve, calme-toi. » intervint Natasha en posant une main sur son épaule. « Je vais appeler Coulson, le SHIELD a sans doute déjà entendu parler de tout ça, on en saura un peu plus et s'il faut, on ira sur place d'accord ? »

« Mais Tony devait être chez lui et… »

« Steve. Tony a survécu à beaucoup de choses, je suis sûr qu'il est en vie... »

« Mais… »

« Je m'occupe d'appeler Coulson. » déclara Clint en voyant que Natasha essayait tant bien que mal de calmer le Capitaine, la rousse lui envoya un léger sourire reconnaissant et se concentra sur le blond. A son retour le regard de Steve se fixa directement sur lui.

« Coulson était à San Francisco cette semaine, il est déjà en direction de Malibu et sera sur place dans peu de temps, il a réussi à avoir un bref contact avec Pepper, elle et Tony étaient bien dans la maison au moment de sa destruction, Pepper va bien mais, elle ne sait pas où est Tony. Tout ce qu'elle a pu dire à Coulson c'est qu'il avait probablement une de ses armures au moment où toute la maison s'est effondrée. Et d'après le SHIELD ça aurait un rapport avec le Mandarin. »

« Le mandarin ? »

« Ouais, apparemment Tony à fait des siennes, et serait devenu l'une des cibles de ce taré. Coulson nous tiendra au courant de quoique ce soit. »

« On devrait y aller, on doit bien pouvoir aider, si Tony est sous les décombres de sa maison avec une armure… » commença Steve en se levant du canapé.

« Steve, arrête, calme-toi, tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. » coupa Natasha en se mettant en travers de son chemin. « Ecoutes je sais que tu es inquiet, même paniqué à l'idée de ce qui a pu arrivé à Tony, on l'est tous mais pour l'instant aucun d'entre nous ne pouvons rien faire. Coulson sera bientôt là-bas et en saura plus, s'il a besoin de nous, il nous appellera. »

« Natasha tu ne comprends pas, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tony, s'il est grièvement blessé ou pire, j'ai besoin d'être là-bas, d'être auprès de lui, je ne peux pas le perdre, je ne veux pas vivre ça, pas encore, pas déjà. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux, je dois pouvoir aider Tony, sinon à quoi ça sert. A quoi ça sert d'avoir été congelé 70 ans, d'avoir perdu tout le monde si c'est pour revivre ça encore et encore en étant complètement impuissant. A quoi se foutu sérum me sert si je ne peux même pas protéger les gens que j'aime ? »

Natasha comprenait, par cet événement Steve revivait aussi la perte de ses anciens amis, mais à ce moment-là, il lui faisait peur, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal, pas intentionnellement, mais son envie, son besoin d'être auprès de Tony pouvait le pousser à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Elle était tellement focalisée sur Steve qu'elle fut surprise quand elle le vit s'effondrer dans les bras de Thor juste derrière lui. Elle jeta un regard sur le côté et découvrit Bruce avec encore une seringue à la main.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Déjà que la nouvelle l'a fait se réveiller, l'agitation de Steve risquait de faire sortir le Hulk. Et on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça maintenant. »

« Honnêtement, je pense que c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui pour l'instant, aucun de nous n'aurez pu le calmer. Thor, tu veux bien l'emmener dans sa chambre. »

Le dieu hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce avec son fardeau.

« On devrait essayer de dormir, on est inutile ce soir, mais si Coulson trouve quoi que ce soit il pourrait avoir besoin de nous demain. » Bruce et Clint hochèrent la tête et prirent la même direction que Thor quelques secondes plus tôt vers l'espace des chambres que Tony avait aménagé pour eux, Natasha juste derrière eux.

* * *

Le soleil commençait seulement à se lever quand Clint se réveilla, après avoir vérifié son téléphone sur lequel il n'y avait aucun message, il se leva, ne trouvant personne dans la cuisine, et n'entendant aucun bruit, il en déduit que personne d'autre n'était encore réveillé. Il sortit sur la plateforme d'atterrissage et s'assit au bout, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, il regarda le lever du soleil. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il s'était trouvé au même endroit et avait vu l'armure d'Iron Man arrivé droit sur lui, Tony avait fait un looping ou deux avant de venir se poser juste derrière lui, une fois l'armure retirée, l'ingénieur était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à voler à travers la ville à cette heure-ci ? »

« Une petite modification concernant l'alimentation de la Tour. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais à squatter ma plateforme d'atterrissage ? »

« Le point de vue est magnifique surtout au levé du soleil. »

« Vraiment ? »

« C'est ta Tour Tony, tu devrais savoir où sont les meilleurs endroits. »

« Je les connais. »

« Ceux qui sont en dehors de ton atelier ou a plus de cinq mètres d'une cafetière. »

« Ah. Alors oui peut-être que je ne connais pas ceux dont tu parles. »

« Tu es surtout incapable de rester assis plus de deux minutes. »

« Pas faux, d'ailleurs… »

« Reste. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Legolas ? Un plan drague romantique au levé du soleil ? Si c'est le cas oublie, je ne suis pas intéressé. » l'avait taquiné Tony un sourire au coin des lèvres, à quoi Clint avait répondu en roulant des yeux.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie Tony, pose-toi et profite. »

Tony était resté, ils avaient discuté, le milliardaire avait avoué qu'il avait profité de la vue, avant de revenir en mode génie, et parler à Clint de nouvelles flèches qu'il avait mis au point, dont une qu'il lui permettrait de s'accrocher à n'importe quelle surface s'il était en chute libre. Evidemment, l'archer avait voulu essayer son nouveau jouet, alors Tony était allé chercher les flèches en question, et Clint son arc, de retour sur la plateforme, le blond avait attrapé la flèche que l'ingénieur lui tendait.

« Sûr que ça fonctionne ? »

« Oui. Si tu veux, je peux mettre l'armure, et si y a un problème, je te rattrape au vol. Mais à moins que t'es pris deux cent kilos cette nuit tout ira bien. »

« Et après je remonte par les escaliers ? »

« C'est bon, je mets une armure. »

Tony s'était envolé quand Clint avait sauté de son perchoir, tout avait fonctionné parfaitement jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes remontent, ils s'étaient alors retrouvés face à Natasha, qui avait vu Clint sauté, et Coulson qui avait vu l'archer tomber du toit depuis la rue, ce qui leur avait valu de se faire disputer, et rappeler les règles de sécurité quant au test de nouveau matériel. Quand Natasha et Coulson avaient finalement eu fini et étaient rentrés dans la Tour, Tony et Clint avaient échangé un sourire avant de rejoindre « papa et maman », comme Tony les avaient appelés le reste de la journée, pour un café.

* * *

Bruce en ayant marre de rester allongé dans son lit sans rien faire et sentant le Hulk bouillonner en lui en ayant de plus en plus de mal à le garder sous contrôle se décida finalement à se lever. Il avait mal dormi et essayait de ne pas imaginer les pires scénarii concernant Tony. Il savait que son ami avait survécu a beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait pas les quitter maintenant après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.  
Quand il passa dans la cuisine pour se prendre un café avant de descendre dans son labo, il aperçu la silhouette de Clint assis à l'extérieur. Il ne dit rien et ne dérangea pas l'archer, il comprenait qu'il ait besoin d'être seul et s'il avait eu des nouvelles, il n'aurait pas tardé à réveiller tout le monde. Quand il arriva en bas et entra dans son labo, son regard fut attiré par une installation que lui et l'ingénieur avaient utilisé pour une expérience la semaine précédente avant que Tony parte en Californie. L'expérience en question ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme prévu, et cela leur avait explosé à la figure, les recouvrant tous les deux d'une substance collante bleue, le milliardaire avait grimacer en voulant passer une main dans ses cheveux qui n'avait plus rien de brun à ce moment-là, pendant que lui essayait de nettoyer ses lunettes sans grand succès.

« Messieurs, bien que la substance qui vous recouvre actuellement n'est pas nocive pour l'un de vous, je vous conseille d'aller prendre une douche. » était intervenu JARVIS.

« JARVIS a raison » avait indiqué Tony en jetant un œil à Bruce « le vert te va mieux au teint. »

Au commentaire Bruce avait roulé des yeux et poussé Tony en direction de l'ascenseur. En arrivant là-haut, ils avaient trouvé le reste des Avengers. Evidemment Steve s'était inquiété, Natasha avait roulé des yeux au ciel, Thor avait fait un commentaire sur quoique ce soit d'Asgardien et bien sûr Clint avait rit et lancé des piques aux deux hommes pendant les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que, enfin, toute trace de bleu ait disparu de leurs cheveux.

* * *

Natasha se réveilla tôt dans la matinée, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être vraiment reposé. Elle se leva tout de même, passa discrètement par la chambre de Steve voulant savoir si le Capitaine était toujours présent, elle le trouva toujours endormi dans son lit. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. En passant dans la cuisine pour attraper une bouteille d'eau, elle vit à son tour Clint dehors, et remarqua que la tasse que Bruce utilisait habituellement avait disparu et la cafetière était à moitié vide. De son côté, elle descendit dans la salle où ils avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner, se défouler un peu lui ferait du bien, et lui éviterait de trop penser jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient des nouvelles. C'était étrange de se promener dans la Tour sans la moindre intervention de JARVIS qui était silencieux depuis la veille.  
Malgré ce qu'elle avait pensé, se dépenser ne lui permit pas vraiment de penser à autre chose, elle revit rapidement Tony se battre avec Happy la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, puis les quelques fois où elle avait réussi à tirer Tony avec elle, après avoir réussi à le convaincre que cela pourrait lui être utile s'il n'avait pas une armure à portée de main. Au cours des dernières semaines, une certaine confiance avait réussi à se construire entre eux deux en-dehors du champ de bataille, parce que même si Tony Stark n'était pas le plus grand joueur d'équipe, elle savait qu'il risquerait sa vie pour sauver quelqu'un d'autre, sans parler de son petit voyage avec un missile nucléaire dans l'espace. Deux ans plus tôt si on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par considérer Tony Stark comme un ami, elle aurait pensé que la personne en question était folle, mais aujourd'hui, elle était contente de ce changement, quand le milliardaire laissait aller son masque derrière lequel il se cachait face au média ou aux personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il gardait forcément ses petites excentricité, mais on découvrait un autre homme, dont elle comprenait que Steve puisse tomber amoureux, et elle se promit qu'une fois Tony de retour, parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement, elle ferait en sorte d'ouvrir les yeux de ses deux têtes de mules.

* * *

Quand Steve se réveilla, il crut d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, que tout cela n'était pas réel, mais quand JARVIS ne lui répondit pas, il ferma les yeux de nouveau et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il entendit Natasha.

« Je vais aller réveiller Steve. »

« Je le suis déjà. » répondit-il en entrant dans la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Coulson, il a quelques nouvelles pour nous. »

Steve salua l'agent du SHIELD quand il le vit sur l'écran face aux autres Avengers et s'assit sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas très réjouissantes, on ne sait toujours pas où est Tony, on a pas eu le moindre contact avec lui, les journaux font déjà leur gros titre sur son éventuelle mort, et parlent déjà de la reprise de Stark Industries. Cependant, je pense qu'il est toujours en vie, on l'aurait retrouvé maintenant si ce n'était pas le cas, certains agents pensent qu'il a pu tomber dans l'océan avec une partie de la maison, mais s'il avait bien une armure au moment de l'attaque, il est sûrement quelque part. Malheureusement, il a encore trop l'habitude de la jouer en solitaire, et ne prendra pas forcément contact avec l'un de nous. De plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé encore, mais je n'ai pas pu avoir le moindre contact avec Pepper depuis hier soir, c'est comme si elle avait disparu à son tour. Si c'est le cas, il est certain que Tony va tout faire pour la retrouver, c'est pour ça que je vais me concentrer sur elle, si on la retrouve Tony ne devrait pas être loin. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

« Pas grand-chose pour l'instant, Capitaine. Une équipe du SHIELD s'occupe de rechercher toutes informations, mouvements et autres du mandarin, ainsi que de Tony. On est aussi en contact avec le Colonel Rhodes, s'il devait contacter quelqu'un Tony passerait sans doute par lui en premier. Je sais qu'il est difficile de rester sans rien faire quand l'un de vos amis et équipiers est en danger, mais pour l'instant vous ne pouvez rien faire et Tony est capable de se débrouiller tout seul. »

Clint et Natasha échangèrent un léger sourire en coin à cela, ils connaissaient ça par cœur au cours de leurs années au SHIELD, ils avaient vécu cette situation à plusieurs reprises.

Après que la communication fut coupée, Steve s'éloigna du groupe et descendit vers l'atelier du milliardaire.

Steve s'approcha du plan de travail, où il vit le casque sur lequel travaillait Tony pour lui. Il le prit dans ses mains et le fit tourner pour le détailler, il lui semblait fini maintenant. Il s'assit dans le canapé sur lequel il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer pour dessiner et leva les yeux pour les poser sur le cadre dans lequel l'ingénieur avait mis son dessin. Il eut un léger sourire, comme quand il était redescendu dans l'atelier après que Tony est accroché le cadre. Le blond se demandait régulièrement jusqu'à quand tout resterait comme cela, Tony le laissant trainer dans son atelier, partager un café avec lui à l'extérieur et toutes ces choses qu'ils pouvaient faire à deux ou avec le reste de l'équipe. Et puis viendrait le jour où l'ingénieur découvrirait ses sentiments pour lui, parce que Steve savait que ce jour arriverait, et il craignait que Tony s'éloigne, ne veuille plus le voir, voir même le vire de sa Tour dans laquelle Steve avait hésité à s'installer. Et ce jour-là Steve ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Sauf que finalement peut-être que tout cela n'arriverait jamais parce qu'à cet instant, personne ne savait ou se trouvait Tony ni même s'il était encore vie. Steve laissa sa tête tombée contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il revit Tony dans l'ascenseur, le café qu'il venait de lui donner entre les mains, un sourire fatigué mais heureux sur les lèvres, et cette phrase qui avait hanté les nuits suivantes de Steve. _Je devrais peut-être te demander de m'épouser._ En rouvrant les yeux, Steve prit sa décision, s'ils retrouvaient Tony sain et sauf, il lui parlerait.

Il s'était passé plusieurs heures quand Coulson les recontacta, avec enfin de meilleures nouvelles, l'agent avait pu retrouver Pepper et déterminer avec certitude l'identité du mandarin et l'endroit où il se trouvait, amenant les Avengers a enfin avoir quelque chose à faire au lieu de simplement attendre, et avec l'espoir de retrouver Tony rapidement.

Arrivés aux coordonnées fournies par Coulson chacun se sépara, cherchant avant tout à localiser Tony, ce qui ne fut pas très long.

« J'ai Tony et Rhodes en visuel. » annonça Clint en se trouvant un perchoir.

Tout le monde entendit le soupir de soulagement de Steve à la confirmation que Tony était bien en vie.

« Et je crois qu'on va avoir le droit à un petit coup de main » continua l'archer « sérieusement, combien d'armures Tony a construit ? »

A la question, Natasha et Steve levèrent la tête pour voir ce qui pour eux n'étaient encore que des points lumineux dans la nuit.

« T'as raison, il nous faut du renfort. » affirma Tony.

« Et vite. » confirma Rhodes.

« Tu les vois ? »

« C'est toutes tes… »

« Oui. »

Rhodes sourit en voyant les armures commencer à s'attaquer aux soldats d'Extremis après les ordres de l'ingénieur, avant qu'autre chose attire son œil.

« Je crois que tes armures ne sont pas nos seuls renforts Tony. »

L'ingénieur se retourna vers lui, et son ami lui fit un signe de tête vers l'endroit où le bouclier de Captain America volait. Tony sourit en voyant ensuite Steve rattraper son bouclier. Il leva les yeux après qu'une flèche ait traversé l'un des Extremis et ait explosée, pour trouver Clint, alors qu'en contrebas, il pouvait apercevoir Natasha, et finalement le coup de tonnerre qui retentit l'informa de l'arrivée de Thor.

* * *

Steve écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'explosion et Tony se laisser glisser avant de sauter dans le vide, le blond poussa un soupir en voyant une armure se refermer sur l'ingénieur, mais angoissa rapidement de nouveau en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas entière, et que le reste de la structure s'effondrait. Il ferma les yeux un instant en voyant Tony au sol après son atterrissage d'urgence.

« Ce mec est cinglé. » Le sourire de l'archer était perceptible dans sa voix et cela fit légèrement sourire Steve à son tour alors qu'il se mettait à courir en direction du milliardaire, il accéléra en voyant Aldrich se relever et s'avancer vers le milliardaire.

Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme projeté sur le côté, avant de prendre conscience que le coup venait du bouclier de Captain America, et que le blond se trouvait maintenant devant lui.

« Tony ! »

« Steve. » souffla Tony de soulagement.

A peine eut-il le temps de respirer que Tony se faisait tirer sur le bras et qu'il se retrouvait debout, enfermé dans les bras d'un super soldat, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte posant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre homme et il ferma les yeux pouvant enfin se détendre, il savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Steve à ses côtés et le reste de l'équipe à proximité. Il ferma ses propres bras autour du blond.

« Bordel Tony, ne me refait jamais ça. »

« Langage. »

« Oh, tais-toi. » rit Steve, suivit par Tony.

Quand le Capitaine se recula finalement, Tony jeta un œil autour de lui, et Steve le vit paniquer.

« Pepper ? Il faut que je retrouve Pepper, cet enfoiré il… »

« Tony, calme-toi. Coulson a retrouvé Pepper, elle est à la Tour avec Bruce, il pense qu'il peut trouver un moyen de la guérir. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. »

« Merci. » souffla Tony avant de laisser sa tête retomber contre le torse du blond juste au-dessus de l'étoile. Ce dernier releva la tête quand il entendit un bruit au-dessus d'eux. Il vit Clint aux commandes du quinjet avec lequel ils étaient arrivés, l'archer vint se poser à quelques mètres du sol et ouvrit la porte arrière. Steve repoussa Tony et le guida à l'intérieur, avant de l'asseoir à côté de lui. L'ingénieur envoya un léger sourire fatigué à Natasha et Thor, puis jeta un œil vers l'archer aux commandes de l'appareil et alors que ce dernier les ramener à la Tour, le génie s'allongea sur le banc venant poser sa tête sur l'une des cuisses de Steve et il s'endormit.

 _à suivre ;)_

* * *

Désolé, je voulais aussi écrire un paragraphe concernant Thor, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dû mal à écrire sur lui bien que je l'adore...

Au départ quand j'ai écrit cette fic, la grande demande de Steve devait être dans le chapitre suivant et puis la fic évoluant au cours des semaines et des reviews, me voilà avec un chapitre supplémentaire (au moins) entre ce dernier et celui où Steve prendra finalement son courage à deux mains ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre !

Etant donné mon état de fatigue actuel, je suis désolé je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à vos reviews par mp comme je le fais habituellement, demain matin quand j'aurais les idées un peu plus claires, je le ferais ;)

Ce chapitre est une petite transition dirons-nous entre le retour de Tony à la Tour, et finalement le moment tant attendu...

* * *

En arrivant à la Tour, Steve voulu réveiller doucement Tony, alors que les autres sortaient de l'appareil, mais l'ingénieur sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux en posant instinctivement une main sur le réacteur.

« Tony, tout va bien, on est à la Tour. » déclara en douceur Steve en posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

Les yeux de l'ingénieur se posèrent sur le soldat, et ce dernier sentit la tension se dissiper sous sa main. Tony hocha la tête, et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se lever pour sortir à son tour suivit par Steve. Le regard du milliardaire se fixa sur Bruce qui venait dans leur direction, et il accéléra le pas pour approcher son ami.

« Comment va Pepper ? »

« Elle va bien Tony ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait prendre quelques heures mais elle sera de nouveau uniquement humaine. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« En train de dormir dans une chambre, suis-moi. » déclara Bruce sachant que Tony ne ferait rien avant d'avoir vu son amie. En ressortant de la chambre Tony s'appuya contre le mur, et ferma les yeux une minute avant que Bruce brise le silence.

« Toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, fatigué c'est tout. »

« Laisse-moi voir ta joue. »

« Je vais bien Bruce. »

« Tony, tu ne va pas te balader, ni aller dormir avec du sang sur le visage et une plaie. J'en ai pour deux minutes, viens avec moi. » insista Bruce, et Tony consentit finalement à suivre son ami.

Quand ils remontèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent les autres Avengers dans le salon. Tony se laissa tomber sur le canapé à une place restante entre Steve et Natasha, tout en sentant le regard de tous sur lui.

« Je vais bien les gars, juste besoin de manger quelque chose, et peut être un film. »

« Tu devrais te reposer… »

« Non, Cap, j'ai besoin de me détendre d'abord, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir tout de suite. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de rester. »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, on reste avec toi ce soir. » intervint Clint. « Pizzas, c'est ok pour tout le monde ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« JARVIS, tu peux… Et merde c'est vrai… je vais chercher un téléphone. »

« Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Barton ? »

« Depuis quand JARVIS est revenu ? » s'étonna l'archer.

« Vous avez perdu JARVIS ici aussi pendant un moment ? » demanda Tony.

« Oui, et on a pu découvrir que Clint n'est plus capable de vivre sans lui. » annonça Natasha.

L'ingénieur sourit à cela, et Clint passa la commande de pizza à l'IA comme d'habitude en ignorant son amie. Après avoir mangé, et tandis que le film se déroulait sur l'écran de télévision, Steve sentit un poids tomber sur son épaule, en baissant le regard il vit la tête de Tony, endormi. Il croisa le regard de Natasha, et la jeune femme lui envoya un sourire en coin avant de poser un rapide regard sur l'ingénieur. Quand le film fut terminé, Clint, Thor et Bruce s'éclipsèrent rapidement. La rousse se leva à son tour et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns en désordre en s'éloignant.

« Il prend déjà l'habitude de s'endormir sur toi, il serait temps que vous sortiez ensemble tous les deux. » déclara-t-elle, juste avant de disparaître.

Steve soupira avant de s'extraire doucement du canapé sans réveiller Tony, puis il le porta jusque dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans la sienne, Steve resta un long moment allongé dans son lit à fixer le plafond, repensant à la décision qu'il avait prise alors qu'il était dans l'atelier de Tony. Etait-ce une si bonne idée que ça finalement d'avouer ses sentiments à Tony alors qu'il venait de passer à deux doigts de le perdre ? Ne risquait-il pas justement de le voir s'éloigner de lui, et les derniers événements lui avaient prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas voir cela arriver. D'un autre côté Natasha ne le lâcherait pas et continuerait de le pousser vers cette option, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, si elle ne prenait les choses en main elle-même.

* * *

« Oh tout le gang est encore là ce matin, vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que squatter la cuisine ? » demanda Tony en entrant dans la pièce en fin de matinée, juste après s'être réveillé. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce café ? » continua-t-il en jetant un regard suspicieux à Natasha qui venait de lui tendre sa tasse.

« Uniquement du café, maintenant assis-toi. »

« J'ai des choses à faire alors… »

« Assis-toi, Tony. »

L'ingénieur fixa la rousse pendant un moment, mais décida qu'il était plus sage d'obéir et il s'installa autour de la table.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il « Aïe ! Mais ça va pas qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Natasha qui venait de le frapper derrière la tête, et non pas aussi fort que ça pour mériter une telle réaction de la part du milliardaire, s'appuya contre la table avant de parler.

« Et on peut savoir ce qui t'as pris à toi de la jouer cavalier seul, de ne pas nous appeler, et de tous nous laisser sans savoir si tu étais encore en vie ? »

« Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça. J'ai provoqué le mandarin, ça ne vous concernez pas. »

« Stark, mets-toi bien dans le crâne que maintenant quand quelque chose t'affecte, que tu l'as provoqué ou non, que ça nous concerne directement ou pas, on est là pour t'aider. Et que si tu nous refais ça, et que tu es toujours en vie, évite de croiser ma route parce que tu ne le resteras pas longtemps. »

Tony déglutit devant le regard de la russe, ne voulant pas savoir comment elle s'y prendrait, rien que pour le torturer un peu plus elle se ferait sans doute un plaisir d'utiliser l'un de ses équipements qu'il avait lui-même fait. Il détourna les yeux pour regarder les autres Avengers.

« Si… »

« Stark. »

« Je ne vois pas… »

« Stark. »

« Tu veux bien me laisser finir Romanoff. »

« La seule chose que je veux bien entendre de ta part pour le moment c'est _je suis désolé_. »

Tony soupira.

« Désolé de ne pas vous avoir, au moins, fait savoir que j'étais toujours vivant. »

« Et… ? »

« T'es qui, ma mère ? »

« J'en ai l'impression parfois. »

« La prochaine fois je vous appellerais. »

« T'as intérêt à te tenir à cela. » déclara Natasha, avant de s'approcher sous le regard méfiant de Tony, mais celle-ci ne fit que l'embrasser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

« Cette femme me fait peur. »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je m'inquiéterais pour ta santé mentale. » sourit Clint avant de prendre la direction de la sortie à son tour, il tapa sur l'épaule du génie quand il passa près de lui. « C'est bon de te revoir Tony. »

Tony sourit en se tournant vers le reste des Avengers.

« Quelqu'un a encore un sermon en stock, ou je peux y aller ? » demanda-t-il en se reculant déjà vers la sortie, comme il n'y eut pas de réponse il s'enfuit sans attendre vers son atelier, avant que l'un d'eux trouvent quelque à ajouter.

* * *

« Tony, tu devrais parler à Steve. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda l'ingénieur alors qu'il avait à peine franchi la porte du labo de son ami.

« Aucun de nous n'est aveugle tu sais. Et je passe beaucoup de temps avec toi, j'ai remarqué à plusieurs reprises comment tu agissais autour de lui. »

« Et ? »

« Et… tu es, je ne dirais pas amoureux, c'est sans doute un peu tôt pour dire ça, en tout cas trop pour que ton cerveau l'accepte, mais au moins attiré par lui, et c'est réciproque. »

« Impossible. »

« Que tu sois attiré par lui ou l'inverse. »

« Steve ne serait jamais… »

« Laisse-moi te couper avant que tu ne dises une bêtise, il passe pratiquement autant de temps que toi dans ton atelier, son attention est attiré par toi en permanence dès que tu es dans la même pièce que lui, et si tu avais vu comment il a réagi quand on a découvert ce qu'il s'était passé en Californie, il a failli me faire perdre complètement le contrôle du Hulk. »

Les deux scientifiques détournèrent la tête quand ils entendirent la porte du laboratoire de Bruce s'ouvrir.

« Pepper ? Comment tu vas ? »

La jeune femme prit Tony dans les bras avant de répondre, et l'ingénieur ferma les yeux un instant, persuadé à un moment qu'il l'avait perdu. Quand elle s'écarta, Tony lui sourit.

« Je vais bien Tony, et toi ? »

« Quelques égratignures, rien de méchant. »

Pepper posa son regard sur Bruce, et celui-ci sourit.

« Il va bien, et il dit la vérité, pas même un point de suture. »

« Et bien ça change des habitudes. »

Tony roula des yeux à la remarque.

« Excusez-moi messieurs, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours, et je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit ici soit comestible. »

« Non, en effet, je déconseilles tout ce qui pourrait être trouvé ici. »

« Je t'accompagnes, Pepper. » intervint Tony.

« Tu veux surtout ne pas revenir à la conversation précédente. » déclara Bruce en les regardant partir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Et pourtant Bruce a raison en ce qui concerne Steve, d'ailleurs… »

Bruce sourit en entendant le début de la phrase suivante de la jeune femme, Tony avait voulu lui échapper mais il ne pourrait pas se défaire aussi facilement de son amie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Natasha se leva tôt et en arrivant dans le salon découvrit Steve assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre à contempler la ville encore éclairée de ses lumières artificielles.

« Tu vas rester à fixer Manhattan encore longtemps ou tu vas finalement te décider à lui parler ? »

Steve tourna la tête pour évidemment trouver Natasha juste à côté de lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il… »

« Disait non ? Peu probable, mais allons-y dans les si. Il serait flatté, et comme vous êtes ami, et que tu n'es pas une simple personne qu'il est amené à voir que de temps en temps, il ferait sans doute de son mieux, même s'il risquerait d'être parfois maladroit, pour garder ton amitié si c'est ce que tu veux aussi. »

« Et s'il disparaissait ? Pas littéralement bien sûr, mais qu'il ne voulait plus me voir, qu'il me demande de quitter la Tour. »

« Steve, je comprends après ce que tu as vécu, que tu ne veuilles pas prendre le risque de perdre un ami mais tu crois vraiment que je te pousserais dans cette direction si je pensais qu'il y avait le moindre risque que tu sois blessé ? »

« Si tu es si sûr de toi, pourquoi Tony n'a encore rien dit ? »

« Tony ? Avouer qu'il a des sentiments pour quelqu'un de lui-même ? Steve, il peut parler des heures de technologies sans reprendre son souffle, mais quand il s'agit de sa vie privée, surtout quand c'est sérieux, il n'a plus du tout, confiance en lui. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose dont il faut que tu sois conscient, si tu te décides. Quand il a un problème d'ordre personnel, il s'abrutit de travail et garde tout pour lui. »

Le Capitaine resta silencieux, si bien que la rousse reprit.

« Steve. Tu as passé 70 ans dans la glace, avant ça tu étais en plein milieu de la seconde guerre mondiale, et encore avant tu avais un nombre de problème de santé qu'aucun gamin ne supporterait aujourd'hui. Maintenant que tu es ici, profites-en, Tony ne s'envolera pas. »

Natasha vit le blond tourner la tête pour regarder dans la direction qui menait vers l'atelier du milliardaire. Elle le regarda fermer ensuite les yeux et poser sa tête contre le mur derrière lui avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Elle resta à sa place sans bouger d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus se plongent dans les siens pendant quelques secondes, puis finalement Steve se leva, lui adressa un léger sourire un peu inquiet puis prit la direction de l'antre d'Iron Man.

 _à suivre..._

* * *

J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé passer trop fautes à ma relecture de ce soir.


	9. Chapter 9

Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré le début de ce chapitre, Steve arrivera bien dans l'atelier de Tony à un moment ;)

* * *

Clint était encore au fond de son lit quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre, il s'étira avant de se lever, et se retrouva face à Coulson.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr, entre. » invita l'archer allant se rasseoir sur son lit, l'agent ferma la porte derrière lui et fit face à l'ancien agent du SHIELD.

« Je te réveille ? » demanda Coulson, en réalisant que l'archer ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

« Non, je l'étais déjà mais tu me sors du lit. »

« Désolé. »

« Pas de problème. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Fury m'a demandé d'aller en Argentine, je suis censé y aller seul mais je ne sais pas j'ai un pressentiment, c'est sans doute rien mais j'aurais aimé une sauvegarde et tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. En plus ne faisant plus partie du SHIELD tu n'as pas besoin de les informer de tes déplacements. »

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Dans une heure. »

« Je serais derrière toi. » assura l'archer.

« Merci Clint. »

L'archer lui offrit un sourire avant que Coulson ressorte de sa chambre.

« JARVIS, tu peux me trouver ce qu'il se passe en Argentine qui demande la présence de Phil dans les dossiers du SHIELD. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur Barton. »

« Oh, et tu peux n'en parler à personne, pas même Tony ? » les autres n'avaient pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tony.

« Je ne peux rien promettre, si Monsieur me pose des questions j'y répondrais. Cependant s'il ne demande rien, je ne divulguerais pas d'informations. »

« Ça me va. » accorda Clint, il se changea et rangea dans un sac les affaires dont il pourrait avoir besoin, avant qu'il ait fini, JARVIS avait déjà téléchargé les fichiers demandés sur sa tablette. Le SHIELD était vraiment trop simple à hacker, il devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à Coulson, une fois qu'ils seraient de retour aux Etats-Unis.

Il passa par la cuisine, n'y trouvant personne il laissa juste un post-it indiquant qu'il serait absent pendant une période indéterminé mais serait bientôt de retour, et non ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour lui, s'il avait le moindre souci, il les contacterait, pas comme certain soi-disant génie... oui Tony c'est de toi que je parle.

* * *

« Tu viens de me demander de sortir avec toi ? »

« Oui, Tony. » répondit Steve.

« Comme dans un rendez-vous… romantique ? » fini Tony, incertain.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je… j'espérais que toi et moi… » Steve s'arrêta une seconde avant de battre en retraite. « Excuse-moi je me suis trompé, oublie ça. »

Tony resta figé sur place une seconde, regardant Steve se détourner pour sortir de son atelier, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'il puisse atteindre la porte.

« Steve… » le blond se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Tony prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer.  
« Je passe la majorité de mon temps dans mon atelier, j'ai des horaires de sommeil impossible, je bois trop de café, j'ai beau être un génie, j'oublie les dates, je suis une catastrophe quand il s'agit de faire des cadeaux, et j'oublie des millions de choses qui font que sortir avec moi est sans doute un calvaire... »

« Tony, je sais déjà tout ça. »

« Tu le sais mais ce n'est pas pareil quand il s'agit d'un ami ou d'un petit ami. »

« Je devrais prendre ça comme un oui ? »

« Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux Steve, et je ne veux pas que tu te rendes compte dans quelques semaines, voire même jours que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour toi, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié… »

« Tony. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, ce soir ? »

« Oui. Mais… »

« Aucun « mais » s'il te plaît. Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi clairement, mais si c'est parce que tu penses que tu ne me mérites pas alors laisse-moi juger de cela, et mon verdict est déjà tombé. » déclara Steve les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre homme, jusqu'à ce que Tony baisse le regard un instant.

« Ce soir ? » demanda finalement l'ingénieur.

Steve sourit et acquiesça, et après avoir convenu de l'heure, l'ingénieur regarda le Capitaine sortir et se laissa tomber sur la première chaise à sa portée.

« JARVIS, appelle Pepper. »

L'IA s'exécuta et la jeune femme répondit rapidement.

« Tony ? » quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'elle obtienne de réponse. « Tony ? » redemanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

« Pep ? »

« Tony, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » insista-t-elle, maintenant vraiment inquiète en entendant la voix peu assuré de son ami. « Où es-tu ? »

« Atelier. »

« JARVIS, est-ce qu'il est blessé ? »

« Mr Stark vient d'avoir une conversation avec le Capitaine Rogers qui semble être la cause de son état actuel, mais je vous assure Mlle Potts, il n'est en aucun cas blessé. »

Tony put entendre le soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe, alors. » déclara la blonde, elle connaissait la place que le Capitaine occupait dans le cœur du milliardaire depuis quelques temps déjà, et que, évidemment, son opinion comptait beaucoup pour lui.

« Steve m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

Il y eu un blanc à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Anthony Edward Stark ! Dis-moi que tu as accepté. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais tu n'es pas assez bon pour lui. C'est ça ? Il faut que tu arrêtes Tony. »

« Mais s'il se lasse de moi ? Je ne veux pas le perdre Pep, j'ai déjà eu de la chance de ne pas te perdre lors de notre séparation … »

« Tony, arrêtes. Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça, on était d'accord toi et moi, on a toujours étaient plus amis qu'autre chose, je t'aime Tony mais pas comme une petite amie devrait le faire, et tu ne m'aime pas non plus comme ça, pas comme les sentiments que tu développes pour Steve depuis un moment maintenant, c'est pour ça qu'on a arrêté notre relation, malgré tout ce que tu peux croire, tu mérites d'être heureux, d'avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie pour les bons et les mauvais moments. Steve ne te laissera pas tomber. Alors laisse-toi une chance d'avoir ce que tu veux vraiment pour une fois, et je serais là quoiqu'il arrive, tu le sais. »

« Merci Pepper. » dit Tony avec un léger sourire.

Après avoir raccroché il essaya de se remettre au travail, mais toutes ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de dériver sur un certain blond, et d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer le soir même.

* * *

« Alors ? » Steve sursauta à ce seul mot n'ayant pas vu Natasha appuyé contre le mur, mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que la jeune femme comprenne, le sourire qu'il avait toujours sur le visage était certainement une réponse bien suffisante. « Il a dit oui ! Je le savais. C'est pour quand ? »

« Ce soir. » répondit le soldat.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, peut-être que… »

La rousse vit Steve se figer totalement.

« Steve ? »

« Je sors avec Tony ce soir. »

« Euh… oui. »

« Tony Stark. »

« C'est bien ce que tu voulais. »

« Où est-ce que je suis censé emmener Tony, je veux dire, c'est un milliardaire, je ne peux pas juste l'emmener dîner dans un restaurant, pas n'importe lequel, et je n'y connais rien. Et puis c'est moi qu'il l'ait invité alors… »

« Steve, calme-toi. » coupa Natasha en posant ses mains de chaque côté du visage du blond. « Tu as raison Tony est un milliardaire, mais justement ne l'emmène pas dans un de ces restaurants dont il a l'habitude, ce n'est pas toi, et ce n'est pas l'homme avec qui Tony a accepter sortir. En plus, ça n'aurait rien de spécial pour lui. C'est à Steve Rogers qu'il a dit oui, alors ne cherche pas à en faire une soirée organisée par Tony Stark. »

Steve hocha la tête lentement, son cerveau tournant à deux cents à l'heure pour espérer trouver quelque chose qui ne serait pas ridicule aux yeux de Tony.

* * *

« Monsieur, étant donné votre heure de rendez-vous avec le Capitaine Rogers je vous conseille d'aller prendre une douche et vous changer, maintenant. »

Tony releva la tête de son plan de travail.

« Merci JARVIS. »

A 20h tapante, comme prévu, Steve frappa à la porte de la chambre de Tony. Le milliardaire se retourna vers le bruit et écarquilla les yeux, ça y est, il y était et… il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il réagissait comme ça, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, et puis il repensa à la personne qui l'attendait derrière, et bien sûr personne ne réagirait normalement alors qu'ils allaient à un rendez-vous avec Captain America. Tony se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, l'immense sourire sur les lèvres du blond le fit fondre un peu plus et il sourit à son tour.

Pendant toute la soirée, Steve put remarquer les fréquents coups d'œil de Tony sur lui, quand il pensait qu'il ne le regardait pas, comme si l'ingénieur voulait s'assurer que Steve n'allait pas s'évaporer devant lui. Le blond eut un sourire attendri à cela, et en même temps se dit qu'il allait devoir prouver à Tony que non, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir à la première occasion, et avec le milliardaire cela risquait de prendre du temps et de l'énergie. Mais maintenant qu'il avait dit oui, Steve n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner la moindre envie de s'échapper. Avec leurs personnalités cela risquait de clacher parfois mais Steve était certain que ça vaudrait le coup. L'ingénieur fini par se détendre, et Steve le retrouva enfin être lui-même et il sourit à cela.

De retour à la Tour, Steve raccompagna Tony jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il avait hésité pendant un long moment, se demandant si ce ne serait pas précipiter les choses, mais il convoitait de faire cela depuis des semaines maintenant, alors avant de laisser Tony pour la nuit, Steve se pencha vers lui et déposa un chaste et doux baiser sur les lèvres du brun, qui d'abord surpris ne réagit pas, mais alors que Steve se reculait il l'arrêta d'une main sur la nuque et le tira de nouveau vers lui pour un baiser un peu plus appuyé avant de le laisser aller, même s'il avait envie de bien plus et de le tirer avec lui dans sa chambre. Mais Steve n'était sans doute pas prêt pour ça, en tous cas pas à la fin du premier rendez-vous, il allait sans doute devoir attendre quelques rendez-vous supplémentaires, chose dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, mais pour le blond il pouvait bien faire un effort.

« Bonne nuit Tony. » dit doucement Steve en passant une main sur la joue de l'ingénieur tout en lui souriant.

« Bonne nuit. » répondit le milliardaire avec un sourire, lui aussi, aux lèvres. Il regarda le soldat s'éloigner, ses yeux balayant son dos, avant d'entrer dans sa chambre et se laisser tomber sur son lit, allongé sur le dos, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Il avait tout d'un coup l'impression d'être un adolescent au premier rendez-vous de sa vie.

« Monsieur, Mlle Potts a appelé en demandant comment la soirée s'était déroulée, mais je suppose à votre humeur, que celle-ci était bonne. »

« Elle n'était pas bonne JARVIS, c'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie. » ouep, un vrai adolescent se dit l'ingénieur avant de secouer la tête et de se relever.

« Je laisserais Mlle Potts savoir cela. »

« Fait donc ça, faut que j'ailles dans l'atelier. »

« Monsieur, puis-je suggérer que vous dormiez avant ? »

« Inutile. Je ne dormirais pas, j'en serais incapable. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, quand elle avait appris la nouvelle de la bonne soirée de Tony, Pepper avait souri, toute seule devant son café, puis avait décidé de faire un passage à la Tour avant de commencer sa journée. Quand elle arriva, elle trouva Steve dans la cuisine, seul, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Bonjour Steve. »

« Pepper, comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien, et vous ? Votre soirée hier ? » Steve sourit légèrement, évidemment la jeune femme était au courant que Tony et lui étaient sorti ensemble la veille.

« Une fois que Tony à arrêter de croire que j'allais partir à la première occasion durant la soirée, tout c'est très bien passé. »

« Il est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraître, faites attention à lui. »

« Je le ferais. »

« Je suis sûr que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui peut lui arriver, ne jouait pas avec lui. » insista Pepper.

« Depuis mon retour, il est la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé. Et je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec ses sentiments. Je tiens vraiment à lui. »

« J'en suis certaine, mais je dois quand même vous avertir, vous êtes peut-être Captain America mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver un moyen de vous le faire payer si vous lui faites du mal. »

« Le message est bien clair. »

« Cela est une bonne chose parce que je ne vous laisserais pas tranquille non plus s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Monsieur Stark. »

« Le message est bien passé JARVIS, et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui m'arriverait si vous vous alliez contre moi. »

Pepper sourit avant de devoir s'éclipser en saluant le Capitaine.

« JARVIS, où est Tony ? »

« Dans son atelier. »

« Il y a passé la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, Monsieur n'avait visiblement aucune envie de dormir. »

Steve soupira amusé à cela et attrapa une tasse qu'il remplit de café avant de descendre dans l'antre du génie.

* * *

 _à suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

Nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines, que Steve et Tony avaient eu leur premier rendez-vous. L'ingénieur n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Steve n'était pas encore parti en courant, non bien au contraire, ils étaient sorti à plusieurs reprises, et avaient échangés un grand nombre de baisers, au plus grand plaisir de Tony, sans jamais aller plus loin, à sa grande frustration cette fois-ci. Mais le milliardaire savait être patient, et il n'était pas question de pousser Steve à faire quelque chose pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, souriant le matin quand le blond venait lui apportait un café dans son antre, profitant de sa simple présence dans l'atelier quand le soldat réquisitionner son canapé pour dessiner, fondant à la vue de Steve jouant avec Dum-e, et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essayer d'avoir un peu plus chaque soir quand Steve l'embrassait avant d'aller se coucher, que ce soit dans l'atelier quand il était indélogeable, ou devant la porte de sa chambre quand Steve avait réussi à le convaincre d'aller dormir un peu, mais jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait pas réussi à tirer le blond avec lui dans sa chambre. Pas de problème il pouvait être patient parfois, et si ça pouvait lui assurer un Steve Rogers dans sa vie, et espérons-le bientôt dans son lit, pour un long, très long moment, il pouvait le supporter.

Steve avait bien compris où voulait en venir Tony à le tirer toujours un peu plus fort vers lui, essayant de le faire entrer dans sa chambre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt, en faites c'est surtout qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, Tony lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être très attentif au besoin d'une autre personne, encore plus qu'il ne le savait déjà, et qu'il était aussi très tendre envers lui, et cette facette de Tony lui plaisait énormément. Il essayait de se dire, qu'évidemment Tony serait attentif à lui le jour où ils se retrouveraient dans le même lit, mais une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser à cette perspective. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna, pour voir Natasha.

« Tu avais l'air bien loin dans tes pensées. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Le Capitaine l'a regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« J'appréhende certaines étapes dans ma relation avec Tony. »

« Comme ? »

Steve rougit s'en oser dire ce qui le tracassait, mais le changement de couleur de ses joues donnèrent toutes les informations nécessaire à la rousse.

« Tu devrais lui en parler. »

« Quoi ? Non, surtout pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginerait si… »

« Steve. Vous êtes un couple maintenant, et ce genre de chose, vous devez en parler. J'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet le plus facile à aborder surtout pour toi, mais si tu ne lui en parles pas, le jour où vous finirez dans le même lit tu pourrais le regretter. Je sais bien que Tony n'est pas non plus la personne la plus simple avec qui parler de sexe, il a tendance à prendre ça avec humour et aime taquiner tout le monde. Mais il sait être sérieux aussi quand il le faut. Si tu ne lui en parle pas et que quelque chose se passe mal pour une quelconque raison, il s'en voudra aussi de ne pas avoir était là pour écouter tes craintes, et faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien pour toi. »

En voyant que le Capitaine était gêné et ne semblait pas prêt à vraiment en parler, elle préféra le laisser dans ses pensées alors elle se leva et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Penses-y. Mais lui parler serait la meilleure solution Steve. » ajoute-t-elle avant de partir.

Sortant de ses pensées concernant le milliardaire, Steve se retourna vers la rousse.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Clint ? »

« Non, mais d'après les informations que j'ai pu glaner autour du SHIELD, il a dû accompagner Coulson quelque part. »

« Mais je croyais que le SHIELD ne lui faisait plus confiance. »

« Le SHIELD oui, Coulson non. Il devait partir seul mais il a dû demander à Clint de l'accompagner. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison au départ de Clint. »

« Donc il va bien ? »

« Oui. Coulson ou lui n'aurait pas hésité à nous appeler s'il y avait un problème. »

Steve acquiesça de la tête, avant que la jeune femme disparaisse et il resta assis au même endroit pendant un long moment, pensant à ce que Natasha lui avait dit à propos de Tony, mais il n'avait pas à se résoudre de parler au milliardaire. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme en question fasse son apparition dans le salon, et se laisse tomber dans le canapé à ses côtés déposant un baiser sur sa joue faisant tourner la tête du blond, et permettant l'ingénieur d'attraper ses lèvres avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Steve passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et sentit Tony se détendre complètement contre lui. Le milliardaire lui faisait, semble-t-il, entièrement confiance pour se laisser aller contre lui de cette façon, il devrait en faire autant, n'est-ce pas ?

« Tu vas bien ? » la question sortit Steve de ses pensées et il baissa les yeux sur Tony.

« Oui. »

« Sûr, t'as l'air tendu. »

« Je… dois te parler de quelque chose… » Steve aurait dû le savoir, ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire à un milliardaire persuadé qu'un jour il le laisserait tomber.

« Pas la peine d'en dire plus, je savais que ça arriverait. » déclara le brun en se levant.

« Non, Tony… » interrompit Steve en attrapant le poignet de l'ingénieur pour le faire se rasseoir à ses côtés. « Ce n'est pas ça. Va vraiment falloir te mettre dans le crâne que je suis là pour rester. » dit-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement. « Ecoute, je… je sais pas comment te dire ça, mais… »

Tony fronça les sourcils sous les hésitations du Capitaine.

« Steve ? » dit-il après un silence.

« J'appréhende le jour où… enfin, toi et moi… »

« Il va falloir que tu sois plus clai… Oh. » Tony réalisa soudain ce qui semblait inquiéter le Capitaine. « Tu veux parler de sexe, hein ? »

Le génie trouva adorable que Steve ferme les yeux, rougisse et n'ose que hocher la tête, il passa une main douce sur la joue du blond et l'embrassa.

« Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout se passera bien, mais tu sais que je ferais tout pour… »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera si… »

« Chut. Ne commence pas avec les si, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. On peut en parler pendant des heures si tu veux Steve, mais tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, je ne peux que te dire que je suis prêt à attendre autant de temps qu'il te faudra, et que jamais je ne te pousserais à quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, tu le sais. »

« Oui. »

« S'il y a quelque chose en particulier qui t'inquiètes… »

« Non, ça va. Je… Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps. »

Tony sourit, acquiesça de la tête, même s'il imaginait bien que ça déroulait à 100 à l'heure dans la tête blonde en face de lui, et déposa un baiser, qui se voulait rassurant, sur les lèvres de Steve.

Quelques jours plus tard.

« J'étais certain de te trouver là. » déclara Tony en s'asseyant à côté de Steve qui releva la tête de son carnet de croquis.

« Je croyais que ta réunion te prendrais plus longtemps. »

« Elle aurait dû, mais après avoir envoyé balader l'un des membres du conseil d'administration je suis parti. »

« Tony. » souffla le soldat.

« Quoi ? Qu'ils arrêtent de dire et de vouloir faire n'importe quoi et ce jour-là on s'entendra peut-être. »

De là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'il se disait à la table mais ce n'est pas ce qui l'intéressait, non ce à quoi elle prêtait attention était les gestes, les attentions de l'un envers l'autre. Comme le blond commandant un café pour son compagnon sans lui demandait son avis, et le sourire et le remerciement du brun en voyant une tasse apparaître devant lui, le bras du brun venant entourait le dos de l'autre homme sur le dossier de son siège et la main se posant sur le dos. Les sourires et regards affectueux. La main du plus grand se posant sur la cuisse de l'autre sous la table, à l'abri des regards ou presque. Tous ces gestes qui lui prouvaient que oui, c'est deux-là étaient enfin ensemble, elle releva le regard vers la serveuse qui s'approcha d'elle et qui posa un verre sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, quand même, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit la serveuse.

« En effet, et je suis certaine qu'une belle histoire les attends. »

Steve souriait en écoutant Tony râler à propos des incapables dont il pouvait être entouré, quand il vit quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux et qu'il lui semblait vaguement familier.

« Ne jamais contre dire une vieille femme comme moi, qui a vu un nombre incalculable de relation amoureuse débuter, on sait reconnaître les signes. Vous êtes toujours aussi adorable et je vous souhaite d'être heureux tous les deux. »

« Merci. » sourit Steve après l'avoir reconnu, mais Tony semblait toujours confus alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

« C'était qui ça ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Il y a quelques temps une dame nous disant qu'on était « adorable ensemble. »

« Oh… Tu veux dire que c'était elle ? »

« Oui. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente d'avoir eu raison. »

« Elle n'est pas la seule. » glissa le milliardaire avant d'ajouter « Toi, moi et un resto ce soir ça te tentes ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Comme à chaque fois maintenant qu'ils rentraient d'un rendez-vous à l'extérieur et que Steve le raccompagnait jusqu'à sa chambre, même s'il savait que Tony ne passerait sans doute pas sa nuit à dormir mais dans son atelier, Tony tira Steve contre lui pour l'embrasser, mais cette fois à la grande surprise de l'ingénieur, Steve le poussa contre la porte de sa chambre avant de trouver lui-même la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrir. Tony se recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux, les sourcils levés en signe d'interrogation, Steve lui répondit avec un sourire avant de le pousser un peu plus dans sa chambre, et Tony sourit contre les lèvres du soldat quand ce dernier se pencha à nouveau vers lui, refermant ses bras plus fermement autour de sa taille.

Clint était épuisé, il était peut-être 8h du matin mais tout ce qu'il voulait était son lit. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert, raison pour laquelle il crut rêver pendant un instant en croisant Steve dans le couloir. Mais après que son regard ait fait quelques aller-retours entre Steve et la porte que le blond venait de passer, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Steve ? Tu viens de sortir de la chambre de Tony dans rien d'autre qu'un boxer ? »

« Oh euh, salut Clint. Je… Oui. »

« Ok, content pour vous deux, il était temps… Bonne nuit. »

« Il est 8h du matin Clint. »

« J'ai pas dormi depuis au moins 2 jours. »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Quelque part… Coulson… Besoin d'aide… »

Steve sourit aux informations décousu de son ami.

« Bonne nuit Clint. » L'archer fit juste un signe de la main et reprit sa route en direction de sa chambre.

Une fois arrivé à destination, Clint se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements en s'adressant à JARVIS :

« Alors Tony a posé des questions ? »

« Il m'a demandé où vous étiez. »

« Et tu lui a répondu, bien sûr. »

« En effet, je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? JARVIS tu… » Clint ne finit pas sa phrase, ne comprenant pas la logique de l'IA, peut-être qu'il était trop fatigué pour cela.

« Vous m'avez demandé les informations que le SHIELD avait sur l'Argentine demandant la présence de l'agent Coulson là-bas, vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous partiez dans ce pays. »

« C'est sournois JARVIS. »

« Monsieur Stark ne pourra me le reprocher. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Il est mon créateur. »

Clint rit à ça, et acquiesça, en effet le fait que Tony soit le créateur de JARVIS ne faisait aucun doute dans l'attitude de l'IA.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Désolé pour le léger retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, le week-end à été bien chargé. Je profite d'un moment de calme, et d'internet pour passer par ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand Tony se réveilla, il chercha un autre corps dans le lit, mais ne rencontra rien. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et réalisa qu'en effet Steve n'était plus avec lui. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui, des fois que le Capitaine soit allé dans la salle de bain et allait donc bientôt réapparaître, mais non, pas le moindre bruit venant de quelque part. Il referma les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, où est-ce que Steve était parti, et encore plus important pourquoi ? Cette nuit, il s'était endormi entre les bras du blond, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de Steve, et wow, c'était le meilleur moyen de s'endormir, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité qu'à ce moment-là, surtout depuis l'Afghanistan. Mais Steve était parti, l'avait laissé seul dans son lit. Il réfléchit une seconde avant d'interpeller son IA.

« Hey, JARVIS, quelle heure est-il ? »

« 8h10 Monsieur. »

Nope pas tard du tout, beaucoup trop tôt même si on lui demandait son avis. Mais ça voulait dire aussi que Steve ne s'était pas levé parce que la matinée était bien avancée, et qu'il avait des choses à faire plutôt que de rester au fond du lit avec un corps endormi.

La réflexion du génie fut stoppée quelques minutes plus tard quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête immédiatement pour voir qui s'autorisait à entrer sans même frapper, et découvrit l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte de l'éveil de l'ingénieur, un sourire éclatant prit place sur son visage et Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Steve posa ce qu'il avait entre les mains et s'assit sur le lit, pour venir embrasser le brun, qui ne perdit pas de temps et tira le Capitaine vers lui le faisant s'allonger au-dessus de son corps, sans détacher une seconde les lèvres des siennes, ses mains naviguant avec plaisir sur le dos musclé du blond. Steve fini par s'extraire légèrement de l'emprise du milliardaire, prenant appui sur ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Tony.

« Café ? »

Tony porta son attention sur ce qui avait été posé sur la table de nuit pour la première fois et put voir une cafetière pleine, accompagnée de deux tasses, et de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner complet.

« Après la nuit dernière, j'ai sans aucun doute besoin de ça. » sourit Tony alors que Steve rougissait au commentaire.

Le génie s'assit finalement sur le lit quand Steve se redressa et vint déposer des baisers dans la nuque du blond qui attrapa une tasse pour la remplir de café et la tendre à Tony, qui le remercia avec un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Si j'ai le droit à ça tous les matins, je vais peut-être penser à dormir plus souvent. »

« S'il n'y a besoin que de ça. » sourit Steve en posant le plateau sur le lit pour qu'ils puissent piocher dessus.

Après avoir tout remis de côté, Steve pensait que Tony allait vouloir filer dans son atelier, mais l'ingénieur le tira par le bras, l'obligeant à se recoucher et se blottit contre lui, déposant quelques baisers sur l'épaule nue, et enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour finalement poser la tête sur l'épaule, amenant les cheveux bruns à chatouiller la joue de Steve. Ce dernier qui ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de Tony, mais bien décidé à profiter de ce moment, ne se fit pas prier, il posa un bras sur celui de Tony, alors que la main de l'autre côté s'enfouit dans les cheveux du génie.

Après un petit moment de calme, l'ingénieur releva légèrement la tête, commençant à embrasser toute partie dénudée du corps de Steve à sa portée. Steve sourit sous les attentions de l'autre homme, et en le voyant Tony ne put s'empêcher de remonter sur ses lèvres, passant une jambe par-dessus le corps du blond dont les mains vinrent se poser sur le bas du dos du génie, répondant au baiser de ce dernier. Les caresses du milliardaire ne laissèrent pas de doute dans l'esprit de Steve quant à ce qu'il prévoyait pour commencer la journée. Le Capitaine ferma les bras autour de la taille de Tony et le fit basculer pour se retrouver à son tour au-dessus du brun qui eut un large sourire alors que Steve se penchait vers lui.

* * *

Quand Steve sortit finalement de la chambre de Tony dans la matinée, il ne vit pas Natasha installée dans le salon, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme lance :

« J'ai l'impression que la nuit a été bonne. »

Steve sursauta, avant de tourner la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, confirmant les soupçons de la rousse.

« Et où est notre cher génie ? »

« Partit dans son atelier. »

« Quelle surprise. » sourit Natasha « Allez, viens là et raconte-moi tout. »

« Quoi, non, je… »

« D'accord pas les détails, enfin… »

Steve ne put empêcher une légère coloration de ses joues, avant de venir s'asseoir prêt de la jeune femme.

* * *

Tony sifflait. Il était heureux. Comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Même un grand sourire barrait son visage. Bruce leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation quand l'ingénieur porta son regard sur lui.

« Bonjour Brucie ! »

Le médecin sourit amusé à ce nouveau surnom, venu de nulle part.

« Que me vaut cette bonne humeur, si tôt dans la journée ? »

« Tu veux que je te raconte ma nuit, Brucie ? »

Banner réfléchit quelques secondes, Tony était sorti hier soir, avec Steve évidemment, la soirée avait dû être agréable, sans doute, mais Tony avait parlé de nuit, ce qui veux dire que… oh.

« Non, ça ira, je ne veux pas les détails de ta nuit avec notre Capitaine. »

L'ingénieur sourit à son ami avant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Pourquoi pas. » sourit Bruce « Tant que tu ne me racontes pas ce qui s'est passé. »

* * *

Quand Clint se leva finalement en fin d'après-midi, il se dirigea encore à moitié endormi vers la cuisine. En se servant un café, il entendit des voix provenir du salon et reconnu Natasha et Bruce. Après avoir récupéré sa tasse, il les rejoignit, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil près d'eux, et les salua à travers un bâillement. Il écouta partiellement leur conversation pendant un moment, jusqu'à se rappeler la scène dont il avait été témoin en rentrant le matin même.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il, faisant se tourner ses deux amis vers lui.

« De quoi, tu parles ? »

« Notre cher Capitaine avec l'infâme Iron Man ? » ajouta l'archer avec un sourire amusé.

« Il me semble bien que Steve a demandé à Tony de sortir le jour où tu es parti. » informa Bruce.

« Comment tu sais qu'ils sont ensemble ? » intervint Natasha.

« J'ai croisé Steve en rentrant, il était en boxer et sortait de la chambre de Tony. »

« A quelle heure ? »

« Il devait être 8h, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Ooooh Steve ne m'a pas tout raconté alors. Parce que pour qu'il soit ressortit que deux heures plus tard ensuite, il s'est sans doute passé certaines choses connaissant Tony. »

« Natasha ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Quoi, ils sont adorables ensemble. »

« C'est pas une raison pour vouloir savoir ce qui se passe dans la chambre de Tony. » se scandalisa l'archer.

« Avec lui, sans doute que ça n'aura pas lieu uniquement dans la chambre. »

* * *

Après plusieurs heures dans le laboratoire de Bruce à travailler avec lui, Tony avait retrouvé son atelier, il ne travaillait que depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un baiser déposé dans sa nuque.

« Salut, beau blond. »

Il sentit le sourire de Steve se dessiner contre sa peau.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda l'ingénieur en posant ses mains sur celles de Steve.

« Oh, désolé de déranger. » les deux hommes se retournèrent à la voix venant de l'entrée de l'atelier pour y voir Pepper, qui avait un grand sourire attendri sur son visage en les regardant. « J'avais juste besoin de te déposer ceci Tony. » dit-elle en montrant un dossier qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Elle s'approcha et déposa le dossier sur le bureau de Tony, avant de s'éclipser avec un sourire et après avoir fait un signe à Tony.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda Steve une fois la jeune femme parti.

« Qu'elle ne me laissera pas tranquille, jusqu'à avoir tous les détails. »

« Tous les détails, tu veux dire… »

« J'en doute Steve, mais si jamais c'était le cas, elle ne les aurait pas ceux-là, ils resteront entre toi et moi. » sourit Tony avant de déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres du Capitaine. « Tu venais dessiner ? » demanda-t-il en avisant le carnet de croquis.

« Oh oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Jamais. »

Steve se pencha pour embrasser une fois de plus Tony avant de le laisser retourner à son travail alors qu'il allait s'installer sur son canapé. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que Dum-e vienne vers lui. Le blond observa le robot quelques instants avant de vouloir essayer quelque chose. Il tendit la main vers lui et Dum-e pencha sa pince vers la main. Steve prit son crayon et le glissa entre les doigts de la pince qui se refermèrent sur l'objet presque instantanément. Il tourna la page de son carnet de croquis et le posa sur le dossier du canapé, le robot vient apposer la mine du crayon sur la page blanche. Steve le regarda faire avec un sourire sur le visage, ça ressemblait plus à un gribouillage d'enfant qu'autre chose, et Steve rit quand le bras mécanique se releva et que le robot semblait attendre son approbation. Le son du rire de Steve fit relever la tête de Tony pour se tourner vers lui, et il avisa Dum-e avec un crayon entre sa pince, le milliardaire se leva et se rapprocha d'eux. Il sourit puis rit légèrement en voyant le gribouillage sur les deux pages ouvertes du carnet. Il regarda ensuite Steve attraper doucement la pince du robot pour lui faire revenir la mine du crayon sur un coin de la page, et lui faire tracer quelques lettres, comme le ferait un père avec son enfant. Le robot sembla comprendre ce que le soldat lui faisait écrire et une fois terminé, il lâcha le crayon pour venir poser son bras mécanique sur l'épaule du blond qui posa sa main dessus. Un sourire immense apparut sur le visage de Tony, personne n'avait jamais traité l'un de ses robots comme lui pouvait le faire, même s'il râlait souvent après Dum-e jamais il ne s'en séparerait, et voir Steve agir avec le robot de cette manière était, pour lui, adorable. Et la preuve que Steve, l'acceptait, lui, comme il était vraiment. Il contourna le canapé, et vint se faire une place entre les jambes de Steve posant à son tour une main sur le bras de Dum-e, qui une minute plus tard, se dirigea à toute allure vers l'espace où se trouvait sa cafetière. Le robot plein de bonne volonté, renversa une tasse qui s'écrasa par terre en plusieurs morceaux. L'ingénieur se pencha en arrière contre Steve en secouant la tête de dépit, mais amusé.

* * *

 _On arrive vers la fin..._


	12. Chapter 12

Ca y est dernier chapitre !

* * *

 _7 mois plus tard._

Cela faisait déjà un an que tous les Avengers s'étaient installés à la Tour Stark. Evidemment ils étaient tous reconnaissant envers le milliardaire pour cela, en particulier Clint, que Tony avait invité à s'installer au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin. Après des années au SHIELD où il avait pensé qu'il était en sécurité, qu'il avait enfin trouvé des personnes qui ne le laisseraient pas tomber, il avait découvert qu'il s'était trompé (à l'exception de Natasha et Coulson, bien sûr, les deux seules personnes constantes dans sa vie depuis près de 10 ans), son amitié avec Tony avait vite grandi, et aujourd'hui l'archer lui faisait une totale confiance, particulièrement en mission avec l'équipe, il savait qu'en cas de problème, Iron Man le rattraperait toujours au vol, et c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'un génie pareil gardait un œil sur vos arrières.

En ce qui concernait Bruce, il avait toujours appréciait le fait que Tony considère Hulk comme un membre à part entière de l'équipe, qu'il n'ait pas peur de lui, qu'il le taquine lui, pour titiller le monstre géant dès le départ sur le héliporter. C'est pour ça qu'il était revenu à New York, la compagnie de l'ingénieur, de son esprit brillant, et son acceptation totale pour ce qui pouvait, en réalité, le tuer d'un simple coup de poing (oui, en faites cet homme était cinglé, si on lui demandait son avis.) lui avait manqué à son retour en Inde. Le travail qu'il faisait en laboratoire aussi, les découvertes et tout ce qu'il l'avait toujours attiré dans le monde scientifique. Tony lui avait offert un nouveau départ, et il lui en était toujours autant reconnaissant.

De son côté Natasha, avait été surprise le jour où Tony l'avait invité à s'installer avec eux, après ses quelques mois en tant que son assistante, leur relation était resté tendu, même s'ils avaient sauvé New York, et certainement le monde ensemble, et qu'elle avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le portail dans l'espoir de revoir encore une fois l'armure rouge et or se sortir d'une situation impossible.  
En acceptant son invitation, elle s'était promis de mettre de côté ses à priori envers le milliardaire, parce qu'elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était arrivé dans la vie de Tony à un des moments les plus difficiles pour lui, en effet savoir qu'on se fait empoisonné par ce qui vous maintient en vie n'est pas quelque chose de facile à gérer, même pour un génie. Elle avait donc était heureuse de pouvoir connaître, finalement, un Tony bien différent, qui aujourd'hui rendait heureux leur cher Capitaine.

Même s'il passait moins de temps à la Tour que les autres, Thor était toujours ravi de venir retrouver ses amis, et de pouvoir s'installer à la Tour lors de ses visites sur Midgard. Il aimait leur compagnie, et chacun d'entre eux était toujours d'une grande aide quand il ne comprenait pas certaines choses de la culture de cette planète.

Et c'est pour toutes ses raisons que ce matin les quatre Avengers s'étaient retrouvés dans la cuisine, aujourd'hui pas question que le génie ne se retranche dans son atelier pour la majeure partie de la journée. Parce que même si bricoler était son passe-temps favori et que la plupart du temps il ne voyait pas cela comme du travail, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps hors de cette pièce, et ils savaient très bien que Steve serait de leur côté quand il se lèverait. Ils avaient même réussi à corrompre JARVIS pour que celui-ci bloque l'accès de l'atelier à son créateur pour la journée.

Quand Steve et Tony se levèrent et arrivèrent dans la cuisine, l'ingénieur se stoppa à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en voyant tout le monde réuni, et la montagne de nourriture sur la table, son mug de café déjà rempli et en attente pour lui.

« Je crois qu'on ne te l'as jamais vraiment dit Tony, alors merci… » commença Bruce.

« Merci, pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous depuis un an. » continua Clint. « Nous laisser envahir ton espace… »

« … améliorer nos équipements, et en faire de nouveaux pour assurer au maximum notre sécurité. » poursuivit Natasha.

« Tu es un ami et un combattant précieux. » ajouta Thor.

Tony qui était loin de s'attendre à cela, resta ébahi, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les bras musclé d'un certain blond autour de sa taille, et un baiser sur sa joue.

« Ils ont raison, merci pour tout ça, et plus encore en ce qui me concerne. » murmura Steve à son oreille.

Tony sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire et se laissa guider vers la table par la main dans son dos.

« Et bien, on a réussi à laisser le grand Anthony Stark sans voix, ça c'est une victoire ! » s'amusa Clint, avant de s'insurger d'un « Hé ! » en recevant un bout de pain en plein front, de la part de l'ingénieur qui avait toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Steve, à qui on n'avait pas servi son café, se dirigea vers la cafetière avant de venir s'installer aux côtés du milliardaire. Et quand celui-ci retrouva l'usage de la parole, ce fut évidemment pour échanger des piques enfantines avec l'archer, sous les sourires amusés de tout le monde. Le Capitaine se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier de sa chaise, un bras posé sur le dossier de celle de Tony, ses doigts dessinant des formes aléatoires sur le dos du brun. Il regarda son équipe discuter et rire, lui-même ayant un sourire aux lèvres tout en sirotant son café. Il appréciait vraiment l'initiative de ses amis, Tony avait encore tellement de souci de confiance en lui quand ça concernait le regard des personnes qui comptait pour lui. Et bien sûr les Avengers en faisaient partie, ils étaient devenus une famille, étrange, certes, mais qu'il n'échangerait jamais.  
En observant avec quelle facilité chacun conversait et riait ensemble, se taquinant gentiment, Steve ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui se serait passé si Tony ne les avait pas laissé envahir son espace, comme Clint l'avait souligné.  
L'archer, abandonné par le SHIELD, aurait sans doute disparu de la circulation, et ils ne l'auraient peut-être jamais revu, à part Natasha, qui en tant qu'agent du SHIELD aurait repris sa vie avant l'arrivée de Loki, si elle n'était pas parti après la décision concernant Clint. Bruce serait resté en Inde, et lui non plus il ne l'aurait peut-être pas revu, ou rarement. Alors que Thor aurait continué à faire des allers-retours entre Asgard et la Terre, mais sans forcément garder contact. Et lui ? Dans un appartement à Brooklyn, le SHIELD surveillant chacun de ses gestes, alors qu'il continuerait à vivre dans le passé.  
Rien de tout ça ne semblait très plaisant. Mais tout avait tourné différemment, à cause d'un homme. Assis à côté de lui. Dont il était tombé amoureux, et qui aujourd'hui le rendait heureux. Oh bien sûr tout n'est pas toujours rose quand vous partagez la vie d'Anthony Stark, au cours de leur huit mois en couple, ils s'étaient disputés, Tony s'était enfermé dans son atelier pendant plusieurs jours sans le laisser entrer, mais tout c'était toujours arrangé, grâce à la complicité d'une personne, parce que oui, aujourd'hui il considérait JARVIS comme une personne et non simplement une machine.  
Le blond sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit le poids de Tony se pencher sur sa main, et son rire atteindre ses oreilles.

Quand le petit-déjeuner fut finalement terminé, Tony se leva, embrassa rapidement Steve et s'apprêta à sortir de la cuisine, stoppé au dernier moment.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Natasha, faisant se retourner l'ingénieur vers elle.

« A ton avis ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Désolé, Monsieur, mais les Avengers m'ont demandés de bloquer l'accès de votre atelier pour la journée. » intervint JARVIS.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ton créateur JARVIS… »

« Laisse tomber Tony, pas question que tu ailles dans ton atelier aujourd'hui. Bruce n'ira pas dans son labo, pas d'entraînement pour Natasha, Steve et moi, et pas de… quoi que fasse Thor dans son temps libre. »

« Legolas, je suis un grand garçon, je fais encore ce que je veux de mes journées. »

« Oh, allez Tony, une journée ensemble. Tranquille, pas de travail, pas d'obligation, rien. »

« Aucune obligation ? »

« Aucune. » affirma Bruce.

« Ok, si Pepper appelle, je vous laisse vous débrouillez avec elle. »

« Deal. » sourit l'archer.

Après avoir rangé la cuisine, sans l'aide de Tony, parce qu'il n'avait aucune obligation et il s'était bien amusé à leur rappeler avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'équipe des Avengers fini dans le salon.

La journée se passa dans une ambiance décontracté, Tony n'essaya pas une fois de s'échapper vers son atelier, emprisonné, de toute façon, entre les bras de Steve.  
Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée, que l'équipe se décida à aller se coucher, laissant pour la nuit le salon dans l'état qu'il était, le rangement pouvait attendre le lendemain. Natasha, Clint, Bruce et Thor s'éclipsèrent chacun de leur côté alors que Steve souleva doucement le corps endormi de son amant pour le porter jusqu'à leur lit sans le réveiller.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla Tony se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, ou plutôt, leur chambre, puisque le blond avait déménagé toutes ses affaires quelques semaines plus tôt, alors qu'il était certain de ne pas s'être couché la veille. Après un instant de réflexion, il arriva à la conclusion que Steve était responsable de son arrivée sous la couette, ayant peur sans doute qu'une fois éveillé il veuille rejoindre son atelier après une journée sans y avoir mis les pieds, ce qui était un exploit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il plongea directement dans les iris bleu de son Capitaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout d'un coup les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, pourquoi son cerveau avait laissé une chose pareille arrivée, il ne savait pas, mais le sourire de Steve était éblouissant après que Tony est simplement murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris. » taquina le blond, en passant ses doigts entre les mèches brunes.

« S'il te plaît, Steve, ne me le fait pas répéter. Je sais que tu as entendu, tu n'aurais pas souri sinon. » déclara Tony, ce n'est pas qui ne voulait pas le redire, parce qu'après tout c'était vrai, mais il n'avait jamais était bon à dévoiler ses sentiments, et Steve le savait très bien d'ailleurs.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tony. » souffla Steve à son tour, pour être récompensé lui aussi d'un sourire.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà pour cette fic, merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé des reviews au long des chapitres ! Et à bientôt, du côté des OS pour ceux qui les lisent ;)


End file.
